A Grasp at Life
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Angels' Door. Five months have come and gone, and peace has returned...or has it? A new adventure begins, with a soul struggle that eventually leads to a descent into the Underworld. Will the smashers prevail?
1. Tourney Wonders

**Woo! The third fic of them all! The second of the "Fantasy Series"! Yay!**

**Falco & Pikachu: Yay!**

**As you can see, Flaco and Pika are still here. D.K. will also join us, and below closing all chapters are Marth, Yoshi, and Captain Falcon!**

**D.K.: It's an honor to be here!**

**This fic actually has three categories to it; Action/Adventure, Fantasy, and Angst. Yes folks, angst. Terrible happenings will happen to our good angel friend; the biggest of them all wrenching your heart out. Well…hopefully that'll happen…but that's for later! XD**

**D.K.: She talks a lot…**

**No duh. So uh, I don't own any of the smashers and SSBM, but I do own a second OC that will eventually make a guest star appearance as Nivian did (she's Nivian's partner; more on her later), the angels and demons, the Hands' true forms, the entire Realm of the Underworld, and a foe that everyone thought to be dead. And I'll shut up now.**

**Pikachu: AWAY FIRST CHAPTER!**

The first three-on-three tournament was a grand hit; Master Hand had no doubts about his smashers, and was pleased with the end results. The teams pitted each other, ties were temporarily broken as twenty four of the smashers fought, Popo sitting out since he needed a new fighting style.

But in the end, only one team could win, and that team consisted of Ganondorf, Marth, and Captain Falcon. The ceremony was grand, and people loved the tourney so much, they demanded another one.

Master Hand had no problem with that.

The current tournament was at its semi finals; both green teams, one of the blue, and the champions, who wore red, battling out for the final round.

The first green team, consisting of Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Peach, were battling the blue team, consisting of Falco, Fox, and Mr. Game and Watch. The second green team, consisting of Bowser, Mewtwo, and Pichu, were against the champs.

Fists flew, sparks littered the ground and sky, and there was so much clanging and clunking that each of the four teams had a dull ring in their ears after all was said and done.

"It's hard to believe folks, but we will have new champions!" The announcer proclaimed. "The finals are here! And we have Team Falco competing against Team Bowser!"

"It would've been Team Ganondorf!" The angry greudo complained, sitting in the V.I.P. box made for the smashers. "Damned bob-ombs! I knew there should've been a no item rule!"

"Well, we were the _first_ champions!" Falcon proclaimed to Ganondorf's right. "And that in itself is an honor!"

"I suppose," Ganondorf muttered. "Well, lots of luck to Team Falco; may they kick Team Bowser's asses for kicking our own!"

"The battle will begin in a half an hour; refreshments are now being served," The announcer proclaimed. "Thanks once again for choosing the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournaments!"

"I wonder why Master Hand told the announcer to say that," Ness said.

"Probably because the fact that he and Crazy are demons is out," Mario, sitting behind Ness, suggested. "Did you know that MH's really stressed?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Luigi, who was sitting in front of Ness, muttered darkly. "I mean, of course the island civilians accepted them, but the rest of the world's different. There are even some people out there who despise Marth, and he's a freaking angel!"

"Might be because people think the battles would be unfair?" Ness suggested.

"Dude, he fights without his angelic powers," Luigi said, frowning. "People just hate those that are different, especially those that are considered myths and legends. Don't forget that people believe that angels and demons don't exist!"

"Which ultimately leads back to what the Demon King talked about five months ago," Popo, sitting next to Mario, said. "Do you think he was right; that all mortals are the same? That they, we, can't accept change and hate those that are different?"

"Smasher Island isn't like the rest of the world," Mario said, frowning. "And since we've been here when all these discoveries had happened, I can only say that we'll probably never know."

"In a way, we're like the mortals that live on the hidden continents, right?" Popo asked. "Maybe the island itself is special like the two continents?"

"That's possible," Ness replied. "I mean, Mario's right; we are different than the rest of the world."

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Popo asked. "Wanna watch the finals?"

"Eh, why not?" Mario replied, looking towards the arena, which happened to be Fourside. The others shrugged before copying the plumber.

The finals went off without a hitch; the entire battle was one-sided, with Team Falco taking the trophy. The award ceremony was very grand, and the crowd made sure to voice their opinion on a third three-on-three tournament soon enough.

"A tournament has never been so popular before," Link said as the last of the audience left. Although they were told to look after their garbage, litter still found its way to the floor. Samus and Pichu, who were helping Link clean up, nodded in agreement.

"Totally!" The little mouse said. "It's a shame my team had to lose!"

"Bowser played cheap this time around," Samus said. "It was only natural that karma would come back and bite him in the butt. But still, it seems we're only getting better and better."

"That's good to hear," Link said. "Because we're going to be doing more than tournaments soon enough."

"What's going on?" Pichu asked.

"I heard it from Crazy Hand," Link said. "But there are rumors going around about it; that people are going to storm the mansion, in order to rid the planet of "bad influence"."

"That's bullshit!" Samus cried angrily. "Damn the pathetic people of this world!"

"It makes me think that maybe the Demon King was right after all," Link said. "Besides the island and the two hidden continents, people seem to be treating us with less respect than before the Blood Links disaster. Even my own homeland's questioning me, Young Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda. They're questioning their own princess; the greudo their king!"

"What wonders the world gives us," Pichu muttered. Samus and Link turned to him. "What? It's true! People who loved us about seven or so months ago now totally hate us. We never imagined that this would happen; what wonders the world gives us!"

"Never expected to hear something like that from someone like you," Samus admitted. Pichu glared. "Perhaps it is the youth that hold the most wisdom after all."

"Speaking of wisdom, has Zelda decided if she's taking the Triforce back?" Pichu asked.

"Not yet," Link replied. "None of us are sure what to do, to tell the truth. I overhead Master Hand planning to keep Dr. Mario and Young Link in this time period."

"But that means there are going to be two Marios and two Links," Samus said. "What wonders the world gives us." Pichu smiled proudly at the bounty hunter, who grinned back.

"Do you think people will really try to hurt us?" Pichu asked.

"Yes," Link replied. "We're all hopelessly stubborn; they won't quit. Which is why we can't quit either."

"We can't, cause we won't," Samus muttered. "Like you said, we're all stubborn. That's why we have these wars."

"Do you think that closing the Door was wrong then?" Pichu asked. "Do you think the Judge was just humoring us?"

"He sounded sincere enough," Link replied. "And besides, if we had perfect peace, we wouldn't be entertaining Smash City, Eternia, and the noble demon city Danga with three-on-three tournaments."

"That's true," Pichu muttered.

"We stick with what we have, and keep going using it," Samus said. "No ifs, ors, buts, or hesitations."

"What wonders the world gives us," Link said, laughing. Pichu laughed as well, shouting "OWNED!" Samus glared before giving in and laughing as well. "Enough chitchat! Back to cleaning!"

And as the day turned to night, they thought they would have peace…

Oh how wrong they were…

**Falcon: And the chapter's done! RF apologizes if the ending sounds lame.**

**Yoshi: Yeah, she had some trouble with it...**

**Marth: "What wonders the world gives us"…Pichu's onto something there.**

**Yoshi: But don't forget those wonders are both good and bad!**

**Falcon: Review!**


	2. Shattered Peace

**Things are a little shaky on Planet Nintendo, eh? But no world's perfect!**

**Falco: That's…not the point…**

**No, I suppose it isn't. Here's chapter two!**

**D.K.: I'm sure the disclaimer gave you the idea of who the villain here is, but for formal purposes, it's time to finally introduce him. Please restrain from hurting RF, and the guys below will explain any confusion.**

**Pikachu: Me disclaim, cause I'm used to it! RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own the villain of this piece, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed later, the angels and the demons, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Falco: The villain of this peace? Right…anyway, away second chapter!**

The next few days were tense for the smashers; for they soon found out that the rumors were true.

Peach, who had been shopping in Smash City, was seen running up to the mansion's front doors, yelling loudly to close the mansion's gates and keep them shut!

"Of course, they may sneak in through the forest or plains surrounding the mansion," Mewtwo said, as he watched Master Hand floating back and forth, as if pacing. The two were in Master Hand's office; the latter calling the former in.

"Well then, they got through, and that's the end of that," the glove said. "May their gods and goddesses have mercy on their souls, for they will receive no quarter from me!"

"Nor from us," Mewtwo said. "But if you wish to prove you're not a bad demon—"

"What's the point of that?" Master Hand bitterly asked; stopping and facing the psychic pokemon. "They'll never listen to our side of the story! This is what they know: 'The great Hand Brothers are demons! They not only deceived twenty four innocents and an angel that they're not bad, but they also killed an innocent girl!'

"But the village near the Infinite Glacier will probably be the only place that knows that's not true because the said girl died there long before I even came around!" He slammed himself onto his desk, breaking it.

"So, we fight?" Mewtwo asked, cleaning himself off with his telepathic powers.

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "Most of those people didn't even like our tournament in the first place. No holding back, unless you see someone you actually know."

"Understood," Mewtwo said, before gliding out of the office. Master Hand somehow sighed as he watched the pokemon go.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"I hope Ash isn't among all those that managed to breech our gates…" Pikachu muttered. All twenty five of the smashers were gathered in the Meeting Room, hearing out what Mewtwo had to say.

"Those we know do not necessarily have to die," Mewtwo said. "However, I would like to be the one to find and decimate that brat of a trainer."

"We all know that," Jigglypuff spat out. "But shouldn't we focus on the situation at hand?"

"That's true," Samus said. "So, we go out there and kick ass, right?"

"Basically," Mewtwo said. "But of course, for the five patrolling the inside of the mansion…"

"We'll live," Luigi said; Pikachu, Mr. G&W, Marth, and Dr. Mario nodding. "So let's scram! Good luck out there!" The five smashers left the room.

"And so it begins…" Mewtwo muttered. "Everyone knows their station?" The remaining smashers nodded. "Then let's do this!"

"They'll regret ever messing with us!" Bowser roared, making a fist and slamming it on the table.

"Yeah!" Falco cried.

They jumped to their feet and ran off.

What a predicament everyone was in!

Not too long after Marth began patrolling the training rooms, the sounds of battle began. He shook his head; what a serious unbalanced race, the mortals were! Obviously, that was them at their worst, but if at their best…

**"_Nonsense, mortals would never show that side of them."_**

"What?" Marth immediately stopped. "Is…someone there?"

**_"So, you can finally here my voice? I'm glad. It means this waiting has paid off."_** The voice was fair…did the angel hear it from somewhere before?

"Do I know you?" He asked; a hand already on Falchion's hilt.

**"_Silly young key, of course you do. Five months ago, you were my vessel. Never in my life did I imagine anyone that could actually harness my power."_** Silly young…key? Five months?

Realization hit him…hard.

"The Demon King? You're the Demon King?"

**_"Silly, of course I am."_** Now the prince recognized the fair voice. **_"I'm glad you can finally hear me."_**

"What do you want?" Marth asked, starting to feel both angry and scared. "How are you talking to me?"

**_"The one thing we immortals will always be better at is magic, wouldn't you say?"_** The Demon King asked. The angel pulled the blade out of its sheath in response. **_"Oh, I wouldn't do that; you can't hurt me. As your friends killed me, I activated a certain spell…you should know what I'm talking about."_**

"Certain spell?" Realization hit the prince again. "You…your soul…you're inside me!"

**"_You are very smart,"_** The Demon King said. **_"I'm glad. And now, as to why I would do this…_**

**"_Your friends made me very, very, very angry, young key. And do you want to know why? I was just revived, just born, you may say, and I fall to them…to pathetic mortals. And the trick you played didn't help me either. I want at least one of you "smashers" to be tortured in the Underworld. And you're going to help me achieve that."_**

"And how's that?"

**"_I will break you, pathetic angel. After you do agree with my ideals, with my power, you'll be able to bring your friends to me, one by one."_**

"I will not put any of them in that kind of danger!" Marth angrily yelled, his fear vanishing.

**"_So, you care more for your friends than yourself…then perhaps I'll have you take your own life instead."_**

"I will not give in!"

**"_Don't make oaths that you know you will not keep,"_** The Demon King said, with a hint of pleasure in his voice. **_"We both know that sooner or later, you will enjoy using what power I have to offer you."_**

"Attention! Five fighters have breeched the mansion walls!" Master Hand's voice rang over the P.A. "Defense Team; you know what to do!"

**"_I will allow you to fight,"_** The Demon King's voice started to…fade? **_"Until after the battle…puppet."_**

"Puppet?" The prince asked, enraged. Before he could get an answer, a male mortal wielding a heavy axe spotted him.

"The angel!" The man cried. Angel? Marth looked to find his wings out, which shocked him; they weren't there before… "You shouldn't even exist! Prepare to die!"

The angel shook his head and flew into the air, avoiding the axe. Holding his left hand out, he already began to start a spell's chant in his mind. The man looked confused; apparently, mortals HAD to speak chants if they wanted to use spells.

The look of confusion turned to shock as the spell was completed, and small beams of light headed his way, coming from the angel's fingers. The five beams hit him, weakening him greatly. He tried to get up as the angel before him charged his blade with a holy light, but as he tried to flee, another beam of light, bigger than the first five, pierced his body. He fell to the floor, dead.

"Defense Team! Ten more fighters have breeched the walls!" Master Hand announced. "Take care of yourselves!"

**"_Yes…please do…puppet."_**

Marth sighed, throwing his blade to the ground before collapsing to the ground; his face hidden by his hands.

His fate was sealed…and he knew it…

**Falcon: And that ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: Holy dinosaurs! It's Nox!**

**Falcon: So uh, yeah, immortals can think chants, which is why none of the six heard him during _The Angels' Door_.**

**Yoshi: So that's what he meant!**

**Marth: Yes, that's what he meant. And as for the summary, yeah, that's me. But we'll see what happens…review!**


	3. The Fight Begins

**Okay, well, here's chapter three! The fight beginning is, of course, Marth's personal battle to save his sanity.**

**Falco: Stop sounding so happy! It's damn clear what you've done!**

**Duh, I know that! (Hits Falco) But that doesn't mean I should be depressed! I need to at least LOOK happy, right?**

**Pikachu & D.K.: Right!**

**Told ya!**

**D.K.: So, uh, RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own The Demon King, who appears as a voice…for now, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed later, the angels and the demons, and the Underworld Realm.**

**For those of you wondering the "for now" part; no, he doesn't come back. But the next worst thing happens, which I'm not telling! XD**

**Falco: Away chapter!**

How easy it was for life to go from easy to hard…from a dream come true to a nightmare…from a—

The prince angrily shook his head, trying his best to not think of his current situation. He instead tried to focus on other things, such as the meeting that was going on.

All twenty five smashers were debating what to do about the masses that hated them; the people fled, but threats were made. Threats to stop the demons, and shoo the angel back to where it belonged.

**"_Yes, they said "it","_ **The Demon King said. **_"Isn't that so nice? That pathetic race doesn't even give you a gender…"_**

"The question is what to do now," Mewtwo said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Why don't we just ban them from the island itself?" Jigglypuff asked. "Could we do that?"

"Hmmm…that's a little extreme, and might be difficult, but it's possible," Mewtwo replied. "Anyone else?"

"Are they beyond convincing?" Zelda asked. "Why don't we just head back to our homes and tell the people the truth?"

"That might just be a waste of time, but we can use that as a last resort," Mewtwo replied. "Anyone else?"

"How about we just kill them?" Ganondorf asked. "Let them head to the freaking Underworld, and have them regret ever doing what they did."

"That seems to be the most sought after idea of them all," Mewtwo replied. "And as much as I would like to do that…we can't…"

"Then why don't we hold a tournament?" Falcon asked. Everyone stared at him. "Call the angels from Eternia, and the demons from Danga, and have a tournament. That way the two races can prove their power and existence at the same time!"

"That's…an ingenious idea," Mewtwo said, thinking it over. "Maybe seeing the two races in a tournament will make people reconsider their ideas. Let's do that."

Cheers were raised, and the smashers all stood and left the room. Falcon, since he suggested the idea, was nominated to talk to Master Hand. While the rest of the smashers headed to the living room, arenas or anywhere else they felt like going, Marth managed to sneak away and head outside the mansion.

It was a peaceful night, yet even the stars were not able to ease the angel's mind.

**"_Your fellow "smashers" had some interesting ideas,"_** The Demon King spoke again.

"Let me guess; you wanted us to do what Ganondorf suggested," The prince said bitterly, revealing his wings and flying towards the center of the forest.

**_"Of course I do. But Captain Falcon's idea was…not bad. However, it could've been better."_**

"Better? Better how?"

**"_Tell those damned angels and those betrayal demons the truth; let them know what "people" think of them. Let them feel the anger, and let them get their revenge."_**

"That wouldn't solve anything!" Marth stopped midair as he spoke. He could hear the King laugh.

**"_You're a lot stronger than I thought. But no matter; I can wait…I have all the time in the world, because your so called friends are no different than the mortals that so bother you."_**

"They're not! If I tell them about you—"

**_"They will not believe you. They would think you were delusional, mad, or crazy. Not a single one of them will believe you…not even the one you call your brother."_**

Ignoring the voice, the angel continued flying. He refused to believe the Demon King, but…it was true that he was a little hesitant about telling the others his…predicament.

**"_Of course you are hesitant,"_** Marth stopped midair again, shocked. Was the Demon King able to read his thoughts? **_"They won't believe you."_**

"I just don't want to start a panic," The prince said, turning around and continuing to fly.

**"_A panic…that would be nice. Eyes wide open in fear…children hiding behind their mothers' backs…men grabbing the first object around them, holding it out as a weapon…the running, screaming, and—"_**

"Enough!"

**"_You're weakening, you know,"_** The Demon King said. **_"I can feel it. You shouldn't deny my offer; with my power and yours, you would be able to do anything."_**

"Never," The angel said, spotting the mansion once again. Landing by the double doors leading into the mansion, he hid his wings and entered.

**"_You are only delaying fate; you'll see that for yourself soon. You will be betrayed by your…friends…and you will want your revenge. You will truly see, my little puppet, that being one isn't bad at all. At least they have no feelings that can break."_** The angel had no words to respond with. He just continued walking. **_"Very well, I get the idea. Until the next time…my dear, dear puppet."_**

"So, when should we do it?" Falcon asked. He was sitting in Master Hand's office, while the glove was doing his floating/pacing around his office.

Master Hand had liked the idea of an immortal tournament, and hoped that it would be enough to show the world just exactly what demons and angels were. He even hoped to participate himself; it had been a good while since he fought in a tournament.

"Well, we can't just have it tomorrow," Master Hand replied. "It will take time, not to mention we should give the participants a month or so to train here and get used to the arenas. Three months from now should be the earliest."

"Three months…" Falcon muttered. "So uh, now how do we contact the two cities?"

"How else?" Master Hand asked. "You guys will take care of that. Use the Chariot and fly over there. They probably know about the assault on the mansion, and they are probably feeling up to proving themselves."

"I'm glad I'm the one who thought of the idea!" Falcon proclaimed. Master Hand regarded this.

"True," He said. "You haven't had one of the easiest times here, have you?"

"I wish," Falcon muttered. "But now I'm being treated awesomely! Even Mewtwo said I was a genius!"

"Pride is both a useful and useless tool," Master Hand said. "Make sure not to have too little or too much."

"I'll keep that in mind," Falcon said blankly. The glove let out a laugh.

"Dismissed," He said. Falcon nodded and left. After he left, Master Hand turned to a door that was on the far wall of his office. It easily blended in with the wall itself, and was hard to notice. After pausing for a second, to make sure no one was around, he floated over to the door and opened it.

It led to a room filled with monitors and controls; the Control Room. There had been cameras installed in the mansion ever since the Blood Links incident, yet none of the smashers seemed aware of them; if they did, they didn't say anything. The glove focused his attention on the screens, seeing what was going on.

Luigi and Peach just exited the arenas; both were talking as they headed off to bed. In the kitchens, Zelda was baking a pie. The kids were running around the halls, perhaps playing tag or some other game. Things seemed to be at peace…

Then he noticed Marth…

The prince was walking by himself, heading to the dorms. But that wasn't what concerned the hand. He had faint dark circles under his eyes, and looked ready to drop down and fall asleep at any time. The glove watched as he stopped, glanced behind him, angrily shake his head, and continue on. Master Hand knew that something was wrong.

But then Master Hand realized that this wasn't the first time the angel has acted so strange; during the battle, after he killed that mortal, Marth had acted…very odd. The glove just assumed that it was because he killed an innocent; now, he wasn't sure.

Something was wrong…something was very, very wrong…

If only he knew what…

**Yoshi: Chapter end! XD**

**Falcon: An Immortal Tournament…that sounds so cool! And Master Hand suspects something wrong with our good friend here! (Gestures to Marth)**

**Marth: No duh, genius.**

**Falcon: Thanks! …wait, I mean hey! **

**Yoshi: Well, umm…crud! I can't think of anything to say! NO! ;.;**

**Marth: Then don't say anything. Review!**


	4. A Slow But Sure Change

**Okay, well, I guess it's time for the chapter, eh? I must say, I'm extremely pleased with all the immortals that have been showing up, and I can't wait to use them for the tournament! For those of you who missed the announcent, check up with Yoshi in the next chapter for more information.**

**Falco: And for this fic too, right?**

**Yup. They'll have roles as big as Nivian had last fic, and his partner in this one, I'm afraid, but hey, they still show up, right? Right?**

**D.K.: That's true.**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, the angels and the demons (unless they're specifically made by one of you guys), and the Underworld Realm.**

**Away chapter 4!**

It was decided that the tournament would take place in six months; too many immortals wanted to participate. Master Hand spent a lot of time reading profiles and going over statistics as he tried to find fifteen angels and demons, well, fourteen angels and thirteen demons.

A singles tournament began, with the hopes of calming the minds of the smashers. But it seemed to do the opposite for Marth; he could feel his sword strokes getting stronger, swifter, quicker, and deadlier. And that wasn't all; the King laughed with every K.O., and hissed at every T.K.O.; for the angel, it was a living nightmare.

If anyone actually noticed the strange behavior of the angel, however, they never made any attempts to see what was actually wrong. If anything, the angel felt that his friends were…slowly backing away…

"_**It was fated to happen. Do not fight your destiny. You will do as you were born to do…"**_

"I wasn't born to be your puppet," Marth said. He sat in his room, a journal opened in his hands. Writing was the best way for him to clear his mind, and so the sleek patterns of angelic writing covered the paper.

"_**Oh, so you do not know the truth? About why it was so easy for me to use my powers in your body? About why it took only five months for me to communicate with you? About why your father, so ashamed of what he did, left, never to return?"**_

That final question stuck gold…

"What…my father did?"

"**_You are an angel, born to be the Door Guardian after the previous one died. However, the demons grew restless, perhaps because I wasn't there to govern, and they breached the Underworld Gate._**

"**_They wanted to kill the families of the angels, since there are very few demons that actually marry. They felt that the angels were getting more advantages than they were, and they wanted to get revenge._**

"**_Your father wasn't alone in what he did; there were other angels whom made the same choice. After all, Renegade Angels aren't born the way they are, they're made that way. My fellow king, Lucifer, decided long ago that the angels could save their families, but at a price: they must bring their child, the one which has the angelic blood, and allow him to alter them. This is how the Renegade Angels are "born"._**

"**_You were one of those children. You wonder why your father fled three years ago…I'll tell you. Your mother was sick, and the demons were closing in. The lives of your mother and younger brother were in danger, and so your father took you down to the Underworld._**

"_**Your mother never knew what your father did, which is why he fled. But he offered you to Lucifer in order to save his family.**_

"**_Lucifer was most impressed with you, puppet. He told your father that you reminded him of me. And so, you were "reborn" as a Renegade Angel, to serve as my vessel. In order to make sure that you would not fail your duties, your memory was blanked; I was to fill you in of your true purpose when the time came."_**

"But your spirit's been destroyed," Marth finally found his voice. So much information…and as hard as he tried to deny it, he found himself believing the King's words. Dimmed memories that he never understood came back…and they fitted the tale…

"_**Yes, it has been," The King confirmed. "But you are still tied to me. In the event that my spirit was destroyed, you were to be my puppet. But now you know the truth, and perhaps I won't make you my puppet. However, I will still offer you what power I have."**_

"Tell me this; why would I want your power?"

"_**You'll start to see as soon as you leave this room. Until next time, Renegade."**_

Realizing he was alone, the angle began to rapidly write.

A month had passed since that day, and Marth finally realized how distant his friends were becoming. An unknown anger slowly began to rise, and soon enough, the prince found himself starting to snap at anyone who was unfortunate enough to be around him when this anger rose to its peak.

Roy had never known his brother to be like this, and was very concerned. But he was also…afraid? Why would he be afraid?

That settled it…

He had to talk to him.

As the young general searched the mansion, there was a loud roar from Bowser and fits of laughter; the kids were pranking again.

"No luck?" Zelda's voice asked from behind him. Roy turned to face the Hylian princess.

"No," he replied. "I wonder where he is…"

"Marth? Try the balcony," Mr. Game and Watch, exiting the living room, suggested. "I saw him there a half an hour ago." Roy nodded in thanks and headed off.

Running up the flight of stairs and passing through some hallways, Roy soon found himself at the balcony. And sure enough, his brother was still there; apparently he was watching the sunset, leaning on the rail. The red haired general walked over to the rail, next to the angel, and leaned forward on it as well.

"Pretty," Roy muttered, hoping to stir his brother in a conversation.

"I thought you didn't like watching sunsets?" Marth asked, after nodding in reply to Roy's comment.

"I don't know; I think it's Zelda's influence," Roy replied. "So…uh…are you feeling alright? You seem…different."

"At least someone notices," Marth muttered bitterly. "I've noticed everyone slowly backing away from me, and well…I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Roy asked. "Is there any way I can help?"

"I…don't think so."

"Why?" How confused Roy sounded! "Do you…not trust me?"

The angle thought for a moment, before answering with a question of his own. "Roy…what do you think of Father?"

"Father?" The general was confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

"…Everything," The angel replied. "Could you answer my question?"

"I think he's great," The general said. "I mean, sure, he did leave us, but he must've had to do his job. I loved every day I got to spend with him."

"If…if Father was forced to do something terrible, in order to save you and Mother, would you still think so highly of him?" The angel asked, finding it so hard to say the words without giving away what he learned one month ago.

"Yeah, I would. He did it to save us, after all."

"What if he had to do something to me…in order to save you and Mother?"

"Why would Father have to do anything like that?" Roy asked. Denial was certainly a mortal's best friend. When he got no answer, Roy tried again. "Do…do you hate Father?"

"Yes," Marth replied. "I do hate him. He…"

"He what?"

The angel shook his head. "It's my problem; I'll deal with it."

"Do you feel better?" The general asked.

"I'm not sure," Marth replied. "I'll see you later." With a nod, he turned and left.

Roy watched him go before turning to the sun. "What did he say?" He asked the setting orb. "I wish you could tell me." He looked to the heavens. "Father…what happened?"

There was no reply to the general's question.

**Marth: And that ends the chapter!**

**Falcon: That's not good! I feel so damn sorry for you! O.o**

**Yoshi: So that's why your father left…because of what he had to do to save his family. **

Marth: So in case you're confused, Renegade Angels are special angels altered by the Devil King. They are given a job by him, and are "reborn", you may say. You can pretty much say I was given the job of serving Nox, and when I do that duty, or have his power, I get the black wings.

**Falcon: Well, since this is a replacement of chapter four, we understand if you can't review.**

**Yoshi: The readers still can; all they have to do is log out and leave an anon. review! Or they can wait until the next chapter, which will appear soon.**

**Falcon: Decide for yourselves. Stay tuned!**


	5. Their Betrayal Begins

**Here's chapter five! Woo! I also replaced the announcement with the real chapter four, so read that first, okay?**

**Pikachu: Right…**

**I'm sure you guys noticed the summary change, eh? Well, I felt dissatisfied with the first one, and decided to put up a better one. (Sheepish grin) But uh…yeah, I guess we better get to the chapter, eh? I really can't find anything to talk about!**

**Falco: Duh! RF doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, the Hands' true forms, the angels and the demons (unless they're specifically made by one of you guys), and the Underworld Realm.**

**D.K.: AWAY CHAPTER!**

He wasn't sure if the conversation was a help…he wasn't sure if he was "alright" anymore…

He wasn't even sure if he did trust his own younger brother anymore…

The angel kicked himself mentally as he headed back to his room; why didn't he tell Roy everything? And did he speak truthfully when he told the general he did hate their father? Perhaps he did.

But he wasn't only angry at his father; Marth knew this to be true. He blamed many for the suffering he has now; the demons for going out of control, the Guardian that seal Nox away for doing so, Giga Bowser and Nana for their stupid plan six months ago, Lucifer for deciding something so stupid to spare the angels' families…

He would've continued these thoughts, if he didn't open his door. Then the bucket wouldn't have fallen on his head, and the extremely cold water wouldn't have soaked his hair, head, and shoulders.

He let out a yell of surprise and frustration, and could hear the soft giggling coming from several parts of his room; the kids were here, and they struck again…

The prince picked the bucket up, and turned to his bed, hoping to see his journal. He had forgotten to put it away, but never did he assume the kids would take it. But to his surprise, they did; the journal was gone.

The bucket was immediately crushed between the angel's hands; his face showing both anger and fear; anger for the theft, and fear for what would happen if someone deciphered the angelic writing that was, fortunately for him, written in it. Everything that had happened ever since he first heard the King's voice was written down, and if Master Hand got hold of it…all hell would break loose for him.

Dropping the bucket, he immediately shut and locked the door before completely observing his room.

The room was medium sized, and colored a peaceful sea green. That in itself surprised the other smashers, for they thought his room was blue. A bed was pushed in the far corner, fully made and hardly used; a computer desk was in another corner; the computer itself turned off. Unlike the other smashers, the walls were unusually bare, expect for a hanging clock about his bed, softly ticking, and two shelves between the bed and desk for his sword and lance. Sanctus Lancea was currently in its place, glowing. A ceiling fan was twirling at a rapid pace. Next to the bed was a closet door, while a window was above the desk; a good way to escape the mansion without detection.

Marth made mental notes of where the kids could hide; under the bed, under the desk, and in the closet. He crept over to the desk, moved the computer chair away, and lunged. Ness was too slow, and was caught by the back of his shirt.

"Where is it?" The angel asked, raising the psychic kid so he could see the boy's eyes. Ness flinched at the fury of Marth's voice, and shook his head. "I'll not ask again…where is it?"

"RUN!" Ness cried, casting PK Fire on the prince. He dropped Ness, allowing the boy to run to the door, open it with his mind, and flee. From under the bed, Pichu and Popo ran out the door.

Young Link ran out of the closet, but was grabbed and flung onto the bed. The journal, which was in the boy's arms, fell to the floor.

"Child abuse!" Young Link screamed. "CHILD ABUSE! SAVE ME!"

He would've gone on, but Marth covered the boy's mouth. Young Link bit the angel's hand, but it didn't work.

"If you shut up, I'll take my hand off," The angel said. Young Link nodded, and he hesitantly did as he promised. He attempted to dash off, but was grabbed by the collar of his tunic. "You're not going anywhere."

"Wh--what do you want?" Young Link asked.

"Why did you grab my journal?" The angel asked.

"You…you always carried it with you, ever since you started acting…" The boy lost his voice. He cleared his throat before finishing. "Ever since you started acting odd. I…I thought that maybe it held a…a clue."

"Believe me, it holds more than a clue," The angel said. "It actually holds secrets that explain everything. But no one, especially Sir Master Hand, can read it. Is that understood?"

Young Link nodded, noticing how the angel called Master Hand "sir", and the wild fire in his eyes. It scared the boy to no end. "I…I won't tell him; honest! I promise!"

"Good," Was all the angel said. He unlocked his door, and opened. "Now get out of here; if you or the others even _think_ of pranking me again; you _will_ pay." Young Link nodded shakily and left.

"**_Didn't that feel good?"_** The Demon King asked after Marth shut the door and fell onto his bed. **_"That boy did not deserve to snoop in your life, and you gave him the most appropriate punishment."_**

"That was the most sickening thing I've ever done," Marth said, spitting onto the green carpet. "And you're telling me that's what I'll be like with your power? No thanks!"

"_**Don't deny yourself; you did enjoy it. I noticed that the boy saw the fire, the wild fire. One of the Renegade's trademarks. I'm glad to see you starting to use your…other power."**_

"The only reason for the damned wild fire was because of you! My Renegade powers won't work unless you're involved, which means you did something to me."

**_"I slipped you a portion of my power. I'm glad to see that you used it to satisfaction."_**

"Monster! Leave me alone! I don't care if I'm to be your freaking servant; I won't do it!"

"**_You have no choice,"_** The King sounded unusually cold. The next thing the angel knew, he was hanging in the air upside down. **_"I can do whatever I want with you, puppet. I can force my power unto you, I can make you kill your friends, and yourself. You are forever under me, and I will not stand for this foolishness."_**

"You'll never break my spirit…" the angel muttered. He felt himself dropped to the ground and stood up. Placing Falchion and its case on the empty shelf, he grabbed Sanctus Lancea and fled through the window.

The boys huddled in a circle in the Dinning Room. Young Link's shaky arrival without the journal was a disappointment, but they wanted to hear what happened. Young Link wasted no time in explaining what had happened after the others fled.

"I've never known Marth to be that furious," Ness said. "If we hadn't tried to get that book, I would've thought you got on Bowser's or Ganondorf's bad side."

"Why didn't you pick the book back up?" Pichu asked.

"I promised that I wouldn't say a word," Young Link replied. "And I was scared for my life. His eyes…there was a wild fire burning deep inside them…"

"Tell the other adults! Tell Master Hand!" Popo said. "He had no right to treat you that way!"

"He did; we tried to steal his journal, remember?" Ness said, frowning. "And if the book really does hold why he's slowly going insane, then I think we should just avoid it."

"But why can't we tell Master Hand?" Pichu asked. "After all, we didn't promise him to keep it a secret!"

"There was a promise to not say a word, I feel it," Young Link replied. "And I already broke that by telling you guys! You have to keep it a secret; he might kill me!"

"Fine, we'll keep this under the table," Ness said. "Prankster's Oath."

"Prankster's Oath," the other three muttered.

They headed to the arenas, where they successfully pranked Ganondorf, Pikachu, and Link while the latter three were battling. Young Link quickly forgot his fear as Ganondorf chased him and the other boys out of the arena lounging area.

And for a small time, things were normal.

**Falcon: Another lame ending, since RF was stuck…-.-**

**Yoshi: Hey, at least she ended! (Sticks tongue at Falcon)**

**Falcon: She's going overboard with the angst. Sheesh!**

**Marth: You think this chapter is the worst…how wrong you are…**

**Falcon: Meaning? **

Yoshi: Meaning that the true worst is later. And for those who aren't aware of this: you can submit an immortal OC for use in this fic and/or _The Demon's Staff_. Each immortal will appear in the tournament, but demon OCs can possible have a little time in the spotlight in this chapter. If you're interested, let us know, and RF will send the profile information.

**Marth: Review!**


	6. The Ultimate Betrayal

**This will be a good chapter! Here's number six!**

**D.K.: You aren't…**

**I am.**

**Falco & Pikachu: Oh boy…**

**Readers will understand what we're talking about when this chapter ends. I'm afraid this isn't the worst of the angst yet, but we're getting closer!**

**Falco: Stop sounding so happy!**

**Pikachu: It's her fic, let her sounds happy! Anyways, RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, the Hands' true forms, the angels and the demons (unless they're specifically made by one of you guys), and the Underworld Realm.**

**D.K.: Not much more to say here, so let's begin! Away chapter!**

A week had passed since the Pranksters' disastrous attempt to claim the journal, and Young Link was feeling nervous.

The boy was hoping the Triforce of Wisdom would comment on why he was feeling so nervous, but the small golden triangle strangely did not. Fearing that something was wrong, Young Link went to Zelda, and explained everything.

"Hmmm…" Zelda observed the said triangle carefully. At long last, she spoke again. "The Triforce knows something's going to happen soon, and wants us to handle it ourselves."

"Why can't it tell us?" Young Link asked.

"Something's…blocking it?" Zelda muttered. The triangle glowed golden. "No, that's not it. It must be a test."

"A…test?" Young Link asked.

"Something will happen, and we must decide for ourselves what we must do," Zelda replied. "But I'm sure we'll make the right choice."

"What…if we don't?" Young Link asked. "What if we make the wrong choice?"

"I'm sure we won't," Zelda replied. "Now, let's go train, okay?"

"…okay…" Young Link said, doubtful of Zelda's words. The two left for the arenas.

It was a quiet day, for the most part; yet there was an unnecessary tension in the air. Young Link could feel it, and so could Ness and Mewtwo. While the two boys were determined to find out what this said tension was, Mewtwo firmly ignored it, knowing that trouble would be heading everyone's way soon enough.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Marth looked back at the entries he made in the journal. "This could be a good story," he muttered to himself. "A tale about a hero that fights to save himself…"

**_"And ends up losing, to himself of all people,"_** The Demon King spoke, with a small laugh. **_"In the end, they call him a fallen hero…yes, a fantastic tale that would be…"_**

The angel closed the journal and placed it on the desk. "A fallen hero?"

**_"Certainly. And soon that will be your fate."_**

"I can hardly wait…" The angel muttered; his voice filled with sarcasm.

**"_It will be better than you think,"_** The King said.

"That's what you say. But tell me this; why wouldn't my friends believe me if I tell them about you?"

**_"They want nothing more to do with me. They all know I'm dead, and that is enough for them. For them to hear that I'm still around, even if it is only in your head, will shake away the "peace" in their hearts. Denial is a mortal's best friend, and the desire to cling to the denial of my existence will be stronger than their friendship for you."_**

"If I tell Sir Master Hand, though…"

**"_He has most likely already been informed that my heir is now taking the steps to take my place. He would very likely not be able to help you in any way, even if he somehow decides to believe you."_**

"Another question," The angel said with a frown. "Do I have to be your heir's servant too?"

**"_Well, I did pass you on to her, so yes, you have to,"_** The King said in reply. **"_However, if she decides to set you free, then that is her choice. A shame though, but I know Lucifer will give you another Renegade job."_**

"Why is that?" Marth asked. "Are your stupid demons still threatening the angels' families?"

**"**_**Of course they are, silly boy. They are most likely enraged now more than ever because of my spirit's death. Of course, once my heir takes her rightful place as Demon Queen, then they might calm down…but by then, you'll have the job of the Renegade. Perhaps Lucifer might make you a spy…I must suggest that to him."  
**_

"How would you do that?"

**"_A royal of the Underworld has a shadow of him/herself that can never vanish. However, these shadows only remain in the Underworld; never to appear in this world or the higher Realm."_**

"And that's your revenge? To bring one of us to your shadow?"

**"_Correct, boy. And the only way to bring one of you to my shadow is to kill him/her…or you. However, I must make that suggestion. Until next time…boy."_**

Knowing that the King would not bother him now for some time, he got up, stretched, and headed for the arenas.

For the rest of the day, things were normal. Until dinner time…where the prince made the stupidest choices he could…

Bowser started the entire thing; by deciding to start a debate about which immortal race was better in the personal view.

"Personally, I think those demons are something, with a king like theirs," The Koopa King stated. "And don't go saying angels are cause most of them are all good and shit!"

"Well, angels can fly," Luigi said. "And they have cool weapons and stuff."

"There are a lot of strict conducts and rules we're born to follow though," Marth mentioned, shaking his head. "Concerning weapons, how we treat our superiors and the younger generations, and other things."

"I think the angels are better because of that," Peach said. "To have such a way of life, yet to be able to live as freely as we mortals can…that says a lot there."

"But who knows what hidden dark magic the demons hold?" Falco asked. "Personally, I think the demons got it made, with all the funky stuff it's rumored they can do."

"Yeah, especially when you experience it firsthand…" The angel muttered. A second later, he realized what he said, and mentally swore, badly.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"It…it means…" Marth found himself debating whether or not he should say something. At last, he decided to give it a shot. "It means what it says. He…he's inside me…"

"Who?" Popo asked. The question made Marth sigh in defeat; knowing later he was going to deeply regret mentioning this.

"The Demon King," He answered.

"W…what?" Luigi and Link both yelped at the same time. "We killed him!"

"That's true! We kicked his ass!" Bowser yelled. "How the hell can he be inside you if we killed him?"

"He…he inserted a small piece of his spirit into me before you finished him off," The angel said. "It…was only until last month that I realized what was going on."

"Are you trying to scare us?" Mewtwo asked, frowning. "You're doing a bad job."

"No, he's doing a good one!" Peach said; her voice a little shaky. "He's doing a very good job!"

"I'm not trying to scare you," He managed to said calmly; knowing it was taking all the patience in the world to stop him from snapping, or worse. "Look, I hate this as much as you do…but I can't hold out against him forever."

"Answer this: why would he "insert a piece of himself inside you"?" Falcon asked, making sure to use the air quotes as he spoke.

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe because he wants his freaking revenge for you all killing him!"

"How can he have his revenge on us? He's dead!" Link shouted. "That makes no sense!"

As the other smashers nodded and agreed, Marth could feel tears coming to his eyes. However, he was quick to notice Roy's lack of agreement, or lack of talk, for that matter, and looked over at him.

"Roy…you have to believe me…" He muttered. "I…I wouldn't lie to you…"

Roy was torn in two; of course he knew his brother would never lie to him…but to believe that the Demon King was still giving them trouble? Even after defeating him six months ago? It was hard to believe…

"I…can't believe that…" Roy finally said. "The Demon King…is still a part of our lives? I can't believe that…"

"So…he was right…" The angel muttered softly. Roy's refusal to believe him was the final straw. None of them would believe him…Nox was right…he shook his head and ran out of the room.

"Don't think of something so stupid next time!" Bowser yelled after him. "You should at least TRY to sound believable if you want to scare us or joke like that!"

"But what if it wasn't a joke? Or a scary tale?" Young Link asked, now believing they made the wrong choice by not believing him.

"The Demon King can't be wanting to hurt us; he's dead," Link replied. "We killed his spirit; there's NO WAY he can hurt us."

"But—"

"No buts, Young Link!" Link said, frowning. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm…I'm not hungry anymore," Young Link muttered, leaving the room as well. He wasn't sure if he believed the angel's words or not, but he had a strong feeling they failed their test.

**"_I told you they wouldn't believe you."_** How fast the King was there to gloat! **_"Why did you tell them that?"_**

"I brought that upon myself…but…it still hurts…" The angel sat in the center of his room, hugging his knees as he mentally cursed himself for his stupidity.

**"_But now you know where they truly stand; if they were true friends, they would've believed you. They only proved that they are just like the other mortals; that they have never changed, and they never will. And they also proved I was right."_**

"You…were right…about so many things…" The angel muttered. "Perhaps you're right…about the rest…as well…"

**"_Of course, I am, angel,"_** The Demon King said. **_"Of course you want your revenge, and what power I have on me will help you achieve that. So…will you accept my power?"_**

The angel thought about this, considering the consequences of accepting and refusing. But then he thought of his friends' reactions, his brother's refusal to believe him, and his own hurt pride. At long last, he made his answer, an answer that he knew he wouldn't regret.

"Yes…I'll do it…I'll accept your power..."

**_"Excellent..."_**

**Marth: And she ends the chapter there…**

**Falcon: Whoops; we made the wrong choice…wonder what will happen next.**

**Yoshi: All we can tell you is that he's going to change, and that his sanity…will change as well…**

**Falcon: Tell us what you think! And since this isn't the worst that will happen, you can keep on sharpening your knives, swords, and other weapons you'll use to kill RF.**

**Yoshi: FALCON!**

**Marth: Just review!**


	7. He's Acting Very Strangely

**Oh man! Sorry about the lack of updation folks! Been a little busy; not to mention I'm going for a job interview on the fifth! I hope I get it; I need the money! XD**

**Falco: Enough with your personal life!**

**Hey! I'm informing the good readers here why I had to delay this! So meh to you!**

**D.K.: What about all the video gaming? **

Yes yes, I felt the desire to play and play rather than write and write, but I'm back! So no worries! And now Falco and D.K. will shut up, and Pikachu will disclaim!

**Falco & D.K.: EEP! O.o**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, the Hands' true forms, the angels and the demons (unless they're specifically made by one of you guys), and the Underworld Realm.**

**Oh yes, one of you guys wanted to know the OC count, right? I'll be happy to do that. We have…two angels, one goddess, and…five demons; one of them actually being Nox's heir! I'm glad someone decided to go with that, but nevertheless, that means I don't own Nox's heir. Oh well. For the angels and goddess, expect them in the next fic, in the tournament. For the demons, well, they'll have some time in the spotlight; then expect them in the tournament. As for the heir…well, we'll see what happens… ("Innocent grin")**

**Pikachu: Away chapter seven! Check out the happenings…and decide for yourself if they're funny or sick. XD**

Things had gotten stranger…a thick feeling of insanity covered the mansion.

Young Link, of course, noticed this. Mewtwo and Ness were disturbed by it. Master Hand also knew this as well.

The Pranksters had split and roamed through the dorm halls, finding someone to prank; however, Young Link noticed that the door to Marth's room was slightly ajar. Finding it strange, since none of the smashers kept their door's ajar anymore, the boy walked over to it and opened it.

He let out a gasp, and slammed the door. After looking to make sure no one saw his strange behavior, he took off for Master Hand's office.

"What is it, Young Link?" The glove asked after allowing the slightly panting boy in.

"It's Marth's room, sir," Young Link replied. "I found the door ajar, and decided to peek in. The entire room was destroyed!"

"Destroyed?" Master Hand asked. Young Link nodded.

"I think you should see yourself," He said. The glove nodded, and they both left the office.

"Have things gone out of whack to you, or is it just me?" Falcon asked anyone as he, Bowser, Falco, Ganondorf, and D.K. were playing poker. They were in the living room of the mansion, playing on one of the card tables. Not too far away, Mewtwo snorted.

"Let me guess; you're drunk again?" He asked.

"No; I so happen to be sober. I fold!" The racer threw his cards in before turning to Mewtwo angrily. "I can back my claim; I saw Marth recently, and he's acting strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Falco asked. Roy, who was sitting on the couch watching T.V., turned to the table.

"He doesn't get angry anymore," Falcon replied. "Or surprised. He either has this strange passive look on him or an insane-type grin."

"I noticed that too," Bowser said. "Every single time I see him, he's looking as if he's calculating something or is laughing his ass off. And it's not a normal laugh either, I can tell you that."

"Where was he last?" Roy asked Falcon. "I didn't see him at all recently."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're worried now," Falcon replied. "He was hacking away at wireframes last I saw him, and that was probably half an hour ago; don't know if he's still there or not."

"I'm not surprised," Bowser said. "Those wireframes are evil bitches and bastards; I'll probably go kick them around some after a few more hands. Give me two."

"I'll take one," Falco said. Ganondorf, the dealer, dealt the Koopa King two cards and the falcon humanoid one. "But wait, he doesn't get angry? Even in battle?"

"Not that I see anymore," Bowser said. "He just laughs that freaky laugh and blasts his opponents away. And I overheard Link's younger self talking to Hand; apparently Marth's room was totaled by someone or something."

"I better go see what's up…" Roy muttered, taking his leave.

"Totaled? Wow. How bad?" Ganondorf asked, dealing himself three cards.

"Enough to scare the kid, apparently," Bowser replied. "And all this has been happening ever since that crap he spat out two days ago."

"You mean about Demon King?" D.K. asked. "Hmm…maybe we were wrong?"

"That's what the kid said too," Bowser said, frowning. "If we were wrong, well, it's too late now. He's turned into a psychopath, and there's probably nothing, if little, any of us can do."

Roy ran to the smash stadium, where the Target Test, Home Run Contest, and Multi-Man Melee were placed. Pacing the doors to the test and contest, he instead ran into the melee.

There was a small lounging area, with a couple couches and armchairs, and a large window to watch the smasher fighting against the wireframes on the Battlefield. Beneath the window were the challenge the smasher was doing and the counter and/or timer, depending. Next to the window was the door that led to the setting controls and teleporters.

Roy looked to the window first; sure enough, Marth was still there, battling the frames. He was in his red uniform, a uniform he only wore to the two three on three tournaments, which surprised Roy. The red haired youth then looked to the challenge; Cruel Melee…and 999 defeated.

Yet Marth didn't look tired at all, and was still eliminating the frames as if they were nothing more than flies. He had to have defeated over one thousand of the cruelest wireframes! He fought with both angelic magic and his normal and special attacks. He has his wings out, but didn't use them. He was fighting with his back to the window, but soon had to turn around. He caught sight of Roy, and stopped. A male wireframe used the opportunity to grab and flung the angel off the arena. He made no attempt to get back, and the Melee ended.

Roy was surprised by his brother's actions, but more surprised with the look on his face. His eyes had a strange, insane glint to them, and seemed to hold something deeper. His face had that passive look that Falcon and Bowser were talking about; he didn't even look happy to see him!

"Heh, Roy." The pyro swordsman turned and spotted his brother, a grin on his face. Yet it was different from the one he usually wore; it indeed had an insane twist to it. "What brings you here?"

"I…well…I heard you were acting strange," Roy said, frowning. "Is it true?"

"Well, that depends on what you thinks is "strange"," Marth replied, shaking his head. "Although "strange" is such a strange word, isn't it?"

"I…I guess," Roy hesitantly agreed. "Is…something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Marth asked, with a chuckle. "Oh yes…yes, yeah, everything's wrong. Completely wrong…and it's so very, very so funny."

"Brother?" There was defiantly something different about the angel, something wrong. "Why are you acting so strange? Does it…have to do with the Demon King?"

"Everything leads back to the Demon King," Marth replied. "And the Demon King leads back to everything. And in the end, it all leads to nothing. No angels. No demons. No devils. No Gods. No Goddesses. No Kings. No Queens. No mortals. No Renegades. No lights. And no shadows. And now I must be off. Good day, dear younger brother. Until we meet next, as time is so shallow and strange." With that, he teleported away.

Roy stared at the spot where his brother once stood, his head and heart racing in confusion, horror, and desperation. This was beyond what it seemed, and the general was determined to find out the true reason for his brother's new insanity.

Master Hand and Young Link, meanwhile, were still observing the destruction that was once Marth's room.

The bed had been cleanly cut in half; the sheets and pillows sliced and diced as feathers littered the floor. The desk was in pieces and slightly burnt on the edges. The computer monitor looked as if it was punched in, while the main part of the computer was hacked away. The clock seemed to have been burning before whoever wrecked the room grew impatient and decided to hack away instead. The scattered pieces were blackened and thrown around the room. The ceiling fan was torn apart and pulled out of the ceiling, hanging on by the cords that were still giving it power. The closet door was pulled off its hinges, the window was smashed; the pieces joining the feathers, and the shelves were destroyed. Sanctus Lancea, glowing a dull blue, was snapped in half and crossed in an "X".

Master Hand said nothing as he observed the damage. "Whoever did this had access to both sword and fire," He said.

"Sword and fire…" Young Link muttered. "You don't think I did it, do you?"

"Of course I know you didn't," Master Hand replied. He floated over to the closet to see the damage there.

Towels, robes, and casual clothing were cut cleanly in half, while the prince's usual blue outfit was shredded. The black outfit he rarely used for melees was also shredded, and ashes were beneath the hangers that once supported the prince's white and green outfits.

"Whoever did this was, or most likely is, good with the sword," Master Hand commented. He and Young Link exited the closet; then the room, closing and locking the door.

"Did…Roy do this?" Young Link asked. "It seems the clues point to him. But why?"

"No, I don't think Roy did it," Master Hand replied. "In fact, I think Marth himself caused all the damage."

"What?" Young Link asked. "Why would he?"

"Everyone's starting to notice it; I am as well. He's acting very strangely," The glove replied. "From his facial expressions, which have been reduced to either insane or passive, to how he speaks; it's much different than usual."

"Maybe it was—" Young Link cut himself off.

"It was what?" Master Hand asked.

"No. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else," Young Link replied.

"Yes; I'm sure one of yours and the other Prankster's pranks wouldn't do this to him," Master Hand said. Young Link gulped and nodded. "Be wary of him, and try to find out why this happened. If you learn anything, let me know." Young Link nodded, and headed for the dining room. After watching the boy until he left his sight, Master Hand headed back to his office. Both sighed, knowing they had a job on their hands.

**Yoshi: And that ends the chapter!**

**Marth: What the hell did she do to me? O.o**

**Falcon: Damn; you're whacked! It's funny! XD**

**Yoshi: Once again, RoyalFanatic apologizes for the update lack, and wants to thank Bow Down to the King for a reminder of an update.**

**Marth: If any of you feel she's taking too long, don't hesitate to send RoyalFanatic a PM asking for an update. Just don't sound too harsh, okay?**

**Falcon: Review!**


	8. Young Link's Part

**Heh, sorry about that…again. (Shifty eyes) I have no official excuses, for the most part, so you can decide for yourself the reason for the updation lack. **

**Falco: You're weird.**

**I know. Hmm…D.K., how about you disclaim this time?**

**D.K.: Whatever. RF doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, the Hands' true forms, other angels and the demons, and the Underworld Realm.**

**I can also slightly blame Writer's Block, but meh, I have something that might work. Let's see how it goes!**

**Pikachu: AWAY CHAPTER EIGHT! XD**

If anyone told the smashers that everything has a reason, they wouldn't believe that person. No way. Never.

Not after seeing how Marth went from a normal smasher to a troubled one to a completely psychotic maniac.

However, Young Link felt that maybe this transformation wasn't on his part alone. Maybe the others, including himself, and some other mysterious connection helped the angel along this path. And maybe that connection…was the Demon King.

It pained Young Link to know that the King might still be hunting them, but he was, maybe still is somehow, a Royal of the Underworld. There has to be _some_ special case that could allow him to somehow infiltrate the angel's mind, and sap his sanity away.

At any rate, the boy thought about the journal again.

"He said it held secrets that explained everything…" He muttered to himself, as he ran on one of the treadmills in the fitness center, alone. "Secrets that no one, not even Master Hand, must find out about…what if he talked about hearing the Demon King in the journal? What if everything he learned and heard was recorded in it? It's the proof that he was telling the truth!

"But if the journal was destroyed…no, it probably wasn't destroyed or burned; it's evidence…" Young Link turned the treadmill off. "Maybe it's just buried…but…I think I do believe him. I wonder, though, if knowing I believe him will change him in any way. Probably not; after what Roy said…it must suck to know that your own brother won't believe you…"

"Hey Young Link!" Ness shouted, entering the fitness center. "Whatcha up to?"

"I was just about to head into the city," Young Link replied. "But first I'm going to my room and getting some smash coins, though…wanna come?"

"Nah," Ness said. "Plan on heading to the Mulit-man Melee."

"? Interesting…good luck," Young Link said. Since when did the smashers care for battling against the wireframes? It seemed to have grown too popular…too quickly. Ness grinned and walked off. After waiting a few seconds, making sure Ness was gone, the younger version of Link exited the room as well.

Rushing to the dorms, Young Link was pleased to see that no one was in the area. Double checking, just for safety, Young Link dashed not into his room, but the destroyed one that belongs to Marth.

Ignoring the damage, instead the boy shuffled through the broken pieces of the desk before finding what he was looking for; the journal. It remained undamaged. Smiling with his success, he immediately left the room and headed out the mansion, thanking the goddesses that he already carried a few Smash Coins, the island's currency, with him.

He made his way through the mansion grounds before spotting the gate that separated the ground that the Hands' bought with the rest of the island. The gate was open, to Young Link's relief, and he took off, heading for the city itself.

"Hey Bridgett!" Young Link happily called when he entered the Inn. Bridgett, a young human girl who worked for the owner of the inn, smiled happily at him. She was probably a year younger than Young Link himself, had hazel eyes, and wore a tan dress.

"Link! Hi!" She said, waving; her long black hair bobbing up and down. "I just have a guest to tend to; stay right there!"

Young Link waited patiently as Bridgett headed into the inn's kitchen, most likely to get whatever the patron ordered, and headed up the stairs with a plate of food. After a minuet, she finally descended the stairs.

"What's up?" She asked when running up to the young boy.

"Something, but first, how are things with the demons?" Young Link asked. "They aren't bothering you and your dad are they?"

"No, they been down," Bridgett said. "My mom's idea worked; although I still find it hard to believe I'm sister to a Renegade Angel; even after three years. And I do miss her. I wonder what she was assigned to do…"

"I'm glad you and your dad are still safe," Young Link said. "Now, for why I'm here; I need your translation abilities." Bridgett looked confused. Young Link showed her the journal. "I'm not sure if word spread to the city or villages of the island or not, and if not, I must ask that you keep this a secret, but Marth's gone insane. I think his journal can explain why." He handed her the journal.

"The angel smasher?" Bridgett asked. Young Link nodded. "Well, we have heard, but we're not saying anything about it around foreigners." She opened the book and read the first page. "Hmm…wow, this is horrible!"

"What is it?" Young Link asked.

"The Demon King of yore's spirit is resting deep inside his heart," Bridgett replied. "He was suspicious of something though…ever since a laugh five months ago…the first entry is dated a month and a few weeks ago."

"That fits when he started acting strange…although not as strange as he is now," Young Link admitted.

"We'll head over to my house," Bridgett said. "Let me tell the Innkeeper I'm heading out. I'll meet you there!"

Six minuets later, Bridgett and Young Link were in the girl's house. She was translating the journal page by page; Young Link read over each page she translated.

Young Link frowned; how right he was! The journal was the proof of Marth's accusations. What had he and the others done? There wasn't much the first month this was happening; the angel spoke of how hard it was to battle. No wonder he was accused of slipping…and Nox talking about his revenge…on them all. Again Young Link questioned what he and the others had done.

"This is horrible," Bridgett muttered. "Apparently, he had to do the same thing my sister did to protect his mother and younger brother."

"What?" Young Link asked. Bridgett handed her the recent entry she translated in reply. Young Link read the entry twice. "Nox's…servant and vessel? Holy cow! He's a Renegade!" This was more serious than Young Link thought. "The memories were dim, and after hearing Nox, they resurfaced…and a hatred for everyone that did this to him; his father included! No wonder he was so upset that I grabbed the journal…"

"More battling," Bridgett said, flipping through the pages. "And something here about the Underworld Royals."

"What's it about?" Young Link asked.

"Underworld Royals have shadows that can never die, so in fact, they never do," Bridgett replied. "But those shadows can never leave the Underworld. Hey, it's the last entry."

"Read it!" Young Link said.

"'_It seems he was right on more than one account, the accursed Demon King,'_" Bridgett read. "_'I can't believe I let that slip out! But I decided to give it a try…perhaps at least **one** of them would believe me. I can't believe how wrong I was. It hurt like hell…when my own brother, **my own brother**, refused to believe my words…I think my heart shattered…into small, hurtful pieces._

"'_Yeah…that accursed King was right…mortals truly do cling to denial, to their petty feelings, and never change. He was right also about their refusal to believe me…maybe he's also right about how they truly aren't my friends? Surely "true friends" would've stuck by my side…right?_

"'_He once again offered me what little strength he has left, and even then…it's still a lot. I don't care about them anymore…perhaps the Renegade in me's awakening. Of course I'll accept his power._

"'_I can feel it; my sanity slipping away…but I don't care anymore. Every action has a consequence…and I'll make sure they, who faked me into calling them "friends" and "family", will get theirs.'_ How horrible…"

"That settles it! I knew he was right!" Young Link said. "I gotta go apologize!"

"But will that help?" Bridgett asked.

"Probably not," Young Link said. "But…I have to, don't I? I…can probably save myself at any rate…from whatever consequence the others have…"

"Good luck with everything," Bridgett said. "Now I better get back to the inn."

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the mansion," Young Link said, receiving the journal from the girl. "You can burn those papers; Master Hand can translate the book for the others. Later! And thanks!"

"No problem Link!" Bridgett said. "Bye!"

Young Link sprinted to the mansion, hoping to be able to find Marth. He slightly wondered what would happen if the angel caught him with the journal, but the Triforce dispelled him of his fears. He probably wouldn't care now.

Young Link didn't even have to enter the mansion; the angel was leaning on one of the two entrance doors, absently mindedly tossing a small ball of dark energy between his hands. He had that passive look, which eased Young Link. Maybe he would take the boy seriously.

"Afternoon," Young Link said, walking up to Marth. The angel's eyes darted from the dark ball to Young Link.

"Indeed," He said. "Time takes such a toll on the world."

"I suppose so," Young Link said, tilting his head slightly to his left. "But uh…I need to talk to you."

"Really? They seem to avoid me recently," The angel said; the insane grin on his face, for a minuet. "So, what do you, of all the damned, want?"

"I believe you," Young Link said. "I doubted, and got a friend to translate your journal. I knew it…and I believe you."

"You believe me," The angel repeated. He clapped his hands together, dispelling the dark ball.

"Y…yeah," Young Link said, holding the journal up as proof. "I know about your…condition…and that you and Nox's shadow want revenge."

"It's a shame, isn't it? How only youth, untainted and pure, can solve anything that comes against it?" Marth regarded Young Link before taking the journal from him. "So, you're going to tell them? And have your heart shattered like I did?"

"I don't think so," Young Link muttered.

"Good, doesn't matter anyway," The angel said. "Every action has a consequence, and I haven't decided their consequence yet. You still have some time. Of course, what you have that helped you is something they would never hold on to."

"And that would be?" Young Link asked.

"Doubt, perhaps the most devious word of them all," Marth replied. "No wait…doubt isn't the most devious…heart is. Or family…or trust…"

"You're angry at them…" Young Link muttered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Marth asked.

"Will my acceptance…help you?" Young Link asked, ignoring the question. He wasn't sure what he would do.

"No…no it won't," Marth replied. "Well, it will save your soul from damnation. It won't save them, or me…it won't save anyone or everyone. Exceptions are such a bore, yet it doesn't matter…until next time decides we should meet."

"Sure," Young Link muttered, and watched the angel walk into the mansion. He frowned; it didn't work as well as he hoped it would. He saved himself…and that's it…

But to save yourself from damnation…is it really that big of a deal?

Of this…Young Link wasn't sure…

**Marth: That ends the chapter!**

**Yoshi: Glad she finally got around to do this, eh? Well, yeah…**

**Falcon: Young Link tried…and it didn't really work that well, did it? **

Marth: And he can't tell the others because none of them believed me in the first place, which is why I'm all nuts…and RF is enjoying herself writing it out…-.-

**Falcon: Yup! XD**

**Yoshi: Review everyone!**


	9. Thoughts, Frames & A Journal

**Okay, time for part three of this four parted "OMG! Marth's a NUTCASE!" part of the fic. XD**

**Pikachu: Oh brother… (Rolls eyes) **

Falco: Heh heh, cool.

**D.K.: Whatever…-.-**

**You guys are bothers, you know that? Well, except Falco. Anyway, yeah, here's chapter nine. And I had a HARD time with the chapter title…so… (Sweatdrops)**

**Falco: So uh…RF doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, and your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner, who will be revealed eventually, Young Link's friend Bridgett, the Hands' true forms, other angels and demons, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Yup, so away chapter! Woo!**

The journal was carelessly tossed back into the room; the angel did not care anymore if it was found or not. Maybe Young Link would show it to them; maybe he wouldn't. Of course they wouldn't believe him. Denial would prevent that. They say they were different than the rest of the world, those smashers; they said that…

…but in the end, they are the same. Such hypocrisy…

And that's what made him…angry…

Yes, he still got angry, despite never showing it in battle or when any of them were around. That anger caused the destruction of his room, as well as other, unnecessary things. And he was determined to show that anger to Roy…that accused _boy_ who had dared played with him so!

But what serious consequence could he bestow upon them? What would he do to make sure they would never think he would kid about his sanity, when he actually had it, again? It had to be something terrible…something that would show them all…

…something…like death…

Yes…death; the final slumber. Of course, killing himself now would only force him down to the Underworld; even he knew that.

But that was made it…perfect…didn't it?

They would find the truth, he would end his life, and they would chase him.

Not only would he get his revenge, but the smashers would be delivered to the King's shadow, where it would get its own revenge.

Perfect.

But for now…he could only resort to inanimate objects, and the wireframes. The Multi-Man Melee became so much more…and it was all thanks to him.

He couldn't help but grin, even if it was merely that insane one that everyone was probably used to seeing. He'd been at it for four hours now, and they were watching him. Cruel Melee…to them it may be so, but to him…never…it did not deserve its name.

"Four hours, and he isn't even tired…" Bowser muttered with wide eyes. "Yeah, the count says 999, but how many did he _really_ fell?"

"Who knows?" Falcon asked. "We just have to wait for him to tell us."

"How much longer will he be in there?" Peach asked, nervous. About what exactly, though, she wasn't sure.

"Who knows?" Falcon asked again.

"Is he still in there?" Roy, who just entered the room, asked.

"Yeah," Ness replied. "Any one of us would be smacked out of there in seconds…he can go _hours_. Hey, it just hit four hours thirty minuets!"

"I say he'll stop right on the five hour mark," Bowser muttered; Falcon and Peach nodding in agreement.

And he was right; around four hours, fifty nine minuets, and fifty odd seconds, the angel was grabbed and flung off. He made no attempt to get back, and landed just as the timer hit five.

Five hours…

When he came out, he looked fine. He looked perfectly fine.

"You so did not do five hours," Ness said, grinning, wanting to see his reaction.

"You were here the entire time," Marth countered. "Unless you believe your eyes as much as you believe your filthy denial."

"We're not denying anything!" Bowser roared. "You think you—"

"Then tell me this. I went five…yes…five exact hours in there. I killed exactly four thousand eight hundred fifty cruel wireframes. How can that be logical, even possible, in your little perfect world?"

"FOUR THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED FIFTY OF THEM?" All five of them screamed with wide eyes.

"Yes, I didn't stutter. I counted exactly as I felled," The angel said. "How could I have done that in your little perfect world?"

"You couldn't have!" Peach cried

"I couldn't have…that's right," Marth said, grinning that insane grin. "So how could it have happened? It's because you're living in your little denial world while reality is trying to show you your wrong."

"We're not denying anything!" Bowser roared again. "What are we denying?"

"The Demon King; he which is everyone and everything."

"The Demon King's dead," Roy muttered.

"Denial," Was all Marth could say. With a laugh, he teleported out of the room.

"He thinks he's so—!" Falcon couldn't find any words to say. "So—so—!"

"What if…he isn't lying?" Peach asked.

"Oh man, not you too!" Bowser cried. "First Young Link, now you? We didn't believe him before; what makes you think we'll believe him now?"

"Because I will confirm it for you," The five turned to the doorway; Master Hand and Young Link were standing/floating there. It was the glove who spoke. "I want you five to meet me in the Meeting Room. Emergency meeting; now."

_Half an Hour Ago…_

_Master Hand said nothing as he flipped through the journal. Young Link watched him from the chair he was sitting on, also silent._

_The two were in Master Hand's office. Young Link couldn't take it anymore, grabbed the journal, and showed the giant glove. It was proof, the boy had said. And he hoped the glove would see it too._

"_I'm afraid I've been very thoughtless and careless for a long time," Master Hand finally said. "Certainly, I heard of the heir slowly becoming Queen, but to think Nox would still…yes, I've been careless…" _

"But…it's not too late, right?" Young Link asked.

"_I'm not too sure about that…" Master Hand said; if he could have, he would frown. "But nevertheless, we HAVE to try. Fortunately, I don't see any way we can lose him permanently, but still…" _

"Let's show the others!" Young Link said. "This is the only thing that will back Marth's words; we have to show them!"

"Yes, we do," Master Hand said. "I'll translate this. Young Link…how did you know what the journal held?"

"Bridgett," The boy replied. Master Hand chuckled.

"_I see," He said. "Well, let me get to work!"_

The Meeting Room was a medium-big. There was a stage with a podium in the center, and in front of the stage were two long tables, each with thirteen chairs. They never got rid of Nana's chair; Popo could not bring himself to do it.

Master Hand now observed all twenty four sane smashers as they whispered among themselves. Of course they were wondering what was going on. Of course they were scared to hear about the Demon King's return. But the glove knew that in the end, the King wasn't coming to them…

They were going to go directly to him…

"Attention everyone!" He yelled. The whisperings went down.

"What's this about?" Ganondorf yelled out.

"I would like you to take a look at this," Master Hand said, gesturing to the journal on the podium in front of him. He grabbed it, floated over to Roy, and handed it to him. "Read, and pass it on." The pyro swordsman nodded.

"W—what! What is…?" Roy felt shock, realization, and horror.

"Yes, it is your brother's journal," Master Hand said. The other smashers turned to the two. "A record of his side of the tale. Of course, it seemed that my assistance was useless in your opinion."

"Well…uh…" Peach stuttered.

"If it wasn't for Young Link, I probably would've still been in the dark about this," Master Hand said. Everyone now looked over to Young Link. "Keep reading."

Everyone turned back to Roy as he kept on reading. Eventually, he reached where his brother wrote about his fate as a Renegade, and dropped the journal onto the table.

"But if…so that's…what he meant…" The general muttered.

"Let me see that!" Falco shouted, grabbing the book. "Hmm…whoa! Renegade info! Apparently, Renegade Angels are born from angels who want to save their families from out of control demons, since the Devil King doesn't have total control over them like the Demon King does. And…shit man! Marth's a Renegade too!"

Shouts of "What?" filled the air as Dr. Mario grabbed the book himself. "Demons were closing in on you and your mother, Roy. Marth wrote that his father felt he had no choice. By the look of things, he must've been guilted to become a Renegade."

"Like saying, 'Your mother and brother are in danger! You have to do this! You want them to live, don't you? You don't want to see them die…do you?'" Pichu asked. Dr. Mario nodded. "Yeah, I would've yelled and agreed to do it if I heard that!"

"He hates his father," Dr. Mario said. "And of course, I wouldn't be surprise. Hmm…he wrote that when he talked to Roy, he hinted about it."

"Yeah, he did," Roy replied. "He asked me if I would still love my father if he did something to him to save me and mother…"

"And?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Roy finally replied.

"Let me see!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. Dr. Mario passed the book on. "Hmm…wow! Royals of the Underworld have shadows that live down there; never to come up here or the upper realm!"

"Yes, that's true," Master Hand said. "Demon and Devil Royals, as well as Seraphim, cannot vanish for good. They have a shadow that can't leave their realm. From all those books you've read in your life, Roy, I thought you would've known that." Roy couldn't reply. Game and Watch kept reading.

"Hmm…stuff, more stuff…hey! The last entry! Dude, that's not cool! He accepted the King's power…and now is insane. Well, we saw the insane part!"

"Which means he's a Renegade," Master Hand muttered. "After all, you forgot to mention, but Marth's Renegade job is servant/vassal for Nox. With Nox's power inside him, or should he start following Nox's orders, he becomes a Renegade."

"So…we were completely wrong," Fox muttered. "And now we'll have to pay for it, right?"

"Every action has a consequence," Master Hand said. "And that sentence is a Renegade Angel's god. They believe heavily on that, which is why they do what they do. They were forced to become this, if they aren't one of the few who chose this themselves, and everything changes. The ones they protect are now scared of them. They lose everything else. It just isn't worth it, is it?"

"Do you think he has a consequence for us?" Popo asked.

"Yes, I do," Young Link replied. He looked to the Triforce of Wisdom. "The roof top…a sword…with an insane grin, he points it to his heart." He looked up.

"NO! He can't kill himself!" Roy cried.

"We have to hurry!" Master Hand shouted. "Let's move!"

**Falcon: So, we know the truth…and holy crap! THAT'S your idea of a consequence?**

**Marth: Well, if you read the first part of the chapter, yeah.**

**Yoshi: True there…what will happen? Oh man! This is getting exciting! **

Marth: It all comes together, and of course, this just has to happen. How will it all play out?

**Falcon: REVIEW!**


	10. The Consequence & Aftermath

**Oh boy, chapter ten…man, I'll miss writing out a psychopathic maniac…**

**Falco: Geez, you sure are…an emotion that's not positive yet at the same that's not negative.**

**Well, it's a shame. But anyways, yah, this chapter has the last of the angst; afterwards, it'll start focusing more on action/adventure.**

**D.K.: If this is the last chapter with the angst…and you have Marth holding a blade to his heart, then that means…**

**Pikachu: Just try to refrain from killing RoyalFanatic, okay? Bad mediums don't mean there won't be happy endings. Anyway, she doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, and your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King, Nivian's partner (who will be revealed in this chapter, huzzah!), Young Link's friend Bridgett, the Hands' true forms, other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Falco: RF promises to do her best with this one. Away chapter!**

At long last, everything was in place. The setting was clear, the actors were coming; it would all begin, and end, soon enough.

Soon enough, however, wasn't fast enough for the angel.

He absentmindedly tossed the sword into the air, catching it by the hilt. After doing this eight times, he pointed the blade to himself. The wind was gentle, calm. Too bad such a wonderful afternoon would be spoiled by blood.

The waiting was starting to do his job for him, and it took what little sanity, if he actually had any little left, to stop himself from botching the job, and doing it too soon.

The door slammed opened, and there they were.

"Whoa wait, time out," Falco spoke up. "Put the sword down."

"Why should I?" Marth asked; his face merely passive. It was almost as if he was…interested in what the group had to say.

"We found out everything," Mr. Game and Watch replied. "And we're so sorry; truly and honestly sorry. Please, put the sword away."

"Fire is most interesting," The angel suddenly spoke. "It destroys, it conquerors, yet it also guides. It can be easily removed with water…but once it gets too out of control, then what? You're stuck with an inferno you can't control."

"Wildfire…" Young Link muttered.

"It's too late for you," Marth said, revealing his wings, which had turned jet black. Even knowing that it was going to happen, the female smashers still gasped. It was almost as if seeing Nox again. The angel turned to look at them; they all could see the wildfire burning in his eyes. Only the brawniest of the bunch, and Master Hand, did not flinch.

"You must calm yourself," Master Hand said, calmly.

"No way," Marth said, frowning. "Why should I?"

"Mortals make mistakes, yet they are still able to be forgiven," Master Hand said. "They make mistakes, but are able to fix them, make them as if they never had happened. You know that."

"I do, but don't think I'm going to just "go back to normal"!" The angel shouted.

"Since when did you have so much pride?" the glove asked, a little surprise in his voice.

"Since the day my angelic side died," Marth replied. "The day I foolishly told people I called friends the truth, and refused to believe me. The day my old self died."

"Died? But you--!" Roy stepped forward, hoping to help in some way.

"You." Roy flinched at the amount of venom in his brother's voice. Anger, pure and raw, burned in his face; the wildfire grew even more out of control in his eyes. "Of all people, I would have expected you, my own brother, to take my side. Not tear my heart into pieces!"

"I'm sorry!" Roy shouted. "Please, I…I'm so sorry. Don't do this to yourself…I'll make this up to you, no matter how long it takes!"

"Did you know what it was like to hear you say those words to me?" Marth asked, anger still emitting from his voice. "It was hell, pure hell. You, all of you, made your action. Now it's time for the consequence of your action."

"Brother…NO!"

"Goodbye, Roy."

And with that final statement, the deed…was done.

The pain dropped him to his knees, yet it was fading…as was his life. He gave in the darkness, and was dead even before he hit the ground.

Dr. Mario rushed over to where he had fallen. Master Hand slowly floated over the edge of the roof, hanging in midair and forming a shaking fist. He knew what the doc was going to say, and was merely…waiting for it.

But the doc didn't say it; he couldn't. He looked to the smashers; he looked to Master Hand…

He shook his head. That was enough…

"DAMMIT!" the glove shouted, flinging himself to the ground. There might've been a little earthquake, but no one cared.

It was cold…too cold. When did the wind become so fierce; so cold?

Falco kept muttering "Oh Geez…" over and over. The others…just couldn't speak.

Roy's vision blurred; he couldn't take it. He ran off; he had to be somewhere else…anywhere else. Wordlessly, Zelda followed him.

From near the edge of the forest, Crazy Hand saw all. He swore to himself, quite badly, although by the sound of his voice he seemed…angry? Rather so than sad? The left handed glove vanished into the trees.

"What a damned week this was!" Falco shouted.

It had been a slow week that passed since the angel's suicide. Master Hand had all but vanished, researching something the smashers knew nothing of. They feared for needing to find another smasher, but the Crystal Boy of the lance was wandering around. And according to the boy, it was still possible to bring the angel back.

"Yeah, but anyway, let the boy continue," Peach said, shushing Falco.

All the smashers, save Young Link and Mewtwo, were in the living room, listening to the Crystal Boy.

"Angels that die and go to the Underworld are those that died unfair or unfinished deaths," The boy said. "And since I know for a fact the Crystal Prince is down there, there's still a way to get him back."

"And that's what we shall do," Master Hand said, entering the room.

"We're going to go to the Underworld?" Roy asked. "But, isn't Nox waiting for us?"

"Yes, and he's probably surprised that you haven't foolishly ventured forth yourself," Master Hand said. "But you won't have to worry; I am a Guide of the lower realm, and guide is what I shall do. I will lead five of you down to the depths, where Nox's Shadow, and Marth's spirit, both await us."

"That means the Crystal Prince died? It seems I am too late," A female voice said. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice, an open window, where an angel sat.

She had orange hair, and clear dark blue eyes. She wore a long white shirt and a long black skirt. She also had red gloves and silver boots. Her sword hung on the right side of her body, indicating she was left handed. The first thought that came to some of the smashers' minds was the solar and lunar eclipses.

"Sally! Is it great to see you again," Master Hand said. "Everyone, this is Sally Lune, the Eclipse Princess. Sally, the smashers."

"An honor," Sally said, smiling. "Hmm…Nivian spoke highly of you, especially you three." She pointed to Peach, Luigi, and Roy.

"You know Nivian?" Peach asked.

"Nivian and I are partners, both trained under Sir Rick Shino," Sally said, smiling. She turned to Roy. "It is truly an honor to meet you again, young Roy. I suppose this is hardest on you."

"Meet me again?" Roy asked.

"You were little last I saw you," Sally said. "I doubt you would remember me."

"So Sally, you said you were too late?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes. I have a letter for Marth here, but if he is dead, I can't deliver it to him," Sally said, holding up an envelope she was holding on to.

"A letter for my brother?" Roy asked. "From who?"

"Take a look yourself; I give the letter to you," Sally said, handing him the envelope.

Puzzled, Roy took the envelope. He frowned at his brother's name, written in script, on the envelope's front. Written…Roy's frown was gone, replaced with shock.

"The handwriting!" He cried. "Father?"

"I too was surprised," Sally said. "Yet it is the handwriting of Sir Rick. At long last, he tries to communicate with his family."

"I will hang on to it," Roy said, tucking the envelope away. "Thank you."

"If you need help down there, let me know, k?" Sally asked. "I would love to help."

"Indeed," Master Hand said. "Of course we will let you know. Roy, I want you to pick four others, and meet me in the center of the southern continent." Roy nodded, and the glove teleported away.

"Four others? Hmm…Zelda, will you come?" Roy asked. Zelda nodded.

"Of course," She said.

"Let me come," Mario said. "All this doing nothing is making me feel useless."

"I'm coming too," Pikachu said. Pichu frowned at his dad. "Don't worry Pichu! I will return to you alive."

"So it'll be me, Zelda, Mario, Pikachu, and…" Roy began to think.

"Me," Yoshi said.

"Alright then," Roy said, nodding.

"To the Chariot!" Mario shouted. "Then to the Underworld! Where we fight for our friend's freedom!"

**Falcon: And that ends the chapter.**

**Yoshi: RoyalFanatic wasn't too sure about adding the aftermath to the chapter, but if she didn't it would've been too short! So she added it anyway.**

**Marth: The deed has been done, and the time has come. What will happen?**

**Yoshi: Marth's current fate, the first time appearance of the Devil King, Master Hand's true form, and more await you in the next chapter.**

**Marth: Tell us what you think!**

**Falcon: REVIEW!**


	11. Hell's Gate & A Master Guide

**So uh…here's chapter eleven! The beginning of the descent, another King (one that I do not own), and Master Hand's true form! Woo!**

**Falco: You're faking it…**

**So what if I am? Actually, yeah, I am…I'm not one hundred percent sure how I want to do the Underworld, so I might actually put this on temporary hold or something. But I said I own the Underworld, so I'll think of something!**

**D.K.: But this chapter—**

**Only have the lowest level, where Nox and Marth are, and the Gate itself. I have a sketchy idea, but that at most…Anyway; let's move on, shall we? I'll worry about all that when the time comes.**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, and your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King, Sally Lune, Young Link's friend Bridgett, the Hands' true forms, other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Okay, so now I'll officially shut up. Away chapter!**

The trek to the Southern Continent was a silent one; Roy had never felt so nervous in his life. He was thankful that Zelda stood by his side and offered her strength. He also grew thankful to Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu.

Pikachu's decision to join the descent was sudden; it was an "Act First, Think Afterwards" moment. Yet he wanted to help, or maybe it was because he wanted to see the Realm of the Underworld…or maybe he just wanted to confirm if Nox was able to return to this world or not; to make sure that the world would be safe for his son.

Yoshi just wanted to join; he felt that his abilities would come in handy, and he didn't mind if he had to carry anyone. Not to mention he was deciding to research the demons and perhaps seeing their world would help. He also decided to be the comic reliever of the group; making sure to smile no matter what. He was doing a good job of it.

Mario stood true to what he said; all the waiting was starting to bore him, and make him feel as if he just wasn't doing enough. He knew both Luigi and Dr. Mario understood, and he wanted to give his younger brother a break and more time to spend with Peach. He absentmindedly stretched as they headed south.

Zelda was glad that Roy had asked for her help; she felt that it would ease her two brothers more that he asked for her assistance rather than jumping up and proclaiming she was going, like Pikachu did. Besides, she remembered what she told Young Link before all of this happened, and she felt a little guilty.

In what seemed like no time, the Chariot finally landed in the center of the Southern Demonic Continent.

There was very little vegetation left as they looked around. There were no trees, no plants, and what little grass there was yellow and dried; dead. The sun seemed to be the harshest here, although perhaps that was because there was no shade. The ground was covered with bright red-brown dirt.

"Wow…talk about lifeless," Yoshi muttered. "It's the perfect place to fit the Underworld's Gate, right?"

"But don't some call it Hell's Gate?" Zelda asked. "I wonder why that is?"

"It's merely two names for the same place," A familiar voice said, speaking rather than being projected. "Some call it Hell, while others call it the Underworld."

The five turned around, and there he was. His hair was a raven black, short and bushed back, much like a raven's feathers. Two small horns, also raven black, were brushed back like his hair. His eyes were violet, and seemed to glow. His face was clear, save for a dark purple scar that stretched from his left cheek to the tip of his nose.

He wore a dark indigo shirt, with the Super Smash Brothers logo stitched on both the left and right shoulders, dark black pants that surpassed his ankles, hiding what would later be seen indigo boots. He wore a black belt that camouflaged itself; the only way the five knew it was there was because of the long gold gun that was hanging on the right side. He had wings much like a raven's on his back, and his tail was shaped like a raven's as well.

"I know; not what you thought of; am I correct?" Jeffrey Hand asked; his smile both humorous and easy going at the same time. "Well, as you can see, I am very respectable about ravens."

"Hell ya you are!" Mario shouted, wide eyed.

"You should've seen Nina's reaction when I told her I was hiding my identity," Jeffrey said, chuckling. "She told me "Handsome men like you hiding your identities should be a crime". But now, let us get to the real reason we're here: The Underworld."

"Yeah…" Roy muttered, not wanting to delay any more. "But…wait. Do you still want us to call you Master Hand? Or Jeffrey Hand? Or…"

"It's up to you," Jeffrey said in reply.

"I'm too used to "Master Hand"," Pikachu confessed. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's decided?" Jeffrey asked. Everyone nodded again. "Very well then, let's get on with this."

With a small sigh, the Guide turned and faced the most barren of the land. Holding out his hands, he began chanting in Demonic. Roy looked over to him; he recognized some of the words he was saying. At long last, the Demonic turned to English.

"'Unholy ones! Grant the foolishly wise to thou domain! Open the gate!'"

The warmth and light of the sun vanished, despite the fact it was still in the sky, and the winds picked up. From that most barren of all the land, a giant steel gate, much like the ones to graveyards in the horror movies, rose to the sky. At its tallest, it was twice the height of Ganondorf. It seemed to be millions upon millions of years old.

The giant gates creaked when they opened; a lot of oil would've been needed to quiet them down. Black mist seeped out as the five smashers and demon stared into the darkness that led to the Underworld.

Jeffrey made a step forward; then stopped.

A man had come out.

Or at least, he looked liked one. He had a handsome face, almost perfect, and red eyes. He had blood red hair that fell to his lower back. He wore huge black armor that was plain, save for two spikes that shot out from his shoulders that also had a human skull dangling from each spike. Zelda felt nauseous.

"Well, Jeffrey Hand of the demons. It has been a very long time," The man said. Jeffrey bowed.

"I guess you can say that, His Highness of the Devils, King Lucifer."

"The Devil King?" Yoshi asked in a loud whisper. "Oh wow…"

"For what reason are you here?" Lucifer asked. "If I remember correctly, didn't you say you were going to quit your job, and focus more on…mortals?"

"I did say that," Jeffrey replied. "However, a situation has come up, and I must guide once more."

"Yes, you do that," Lucifer said, sounding bored.

"And if I may ask, King Lucifer. What brings you here?" Jeffrey asked. "You were never one who came up to the mortal realm."

"One of my subjects told me of a hospital sent up in flames," Lucifer replied. "I'm merely going to watch the show; I've grown bored recently."

"That's horrible!" Pikachu cried.

"It's entertainment," Lucifer said, with a malicious grin. "Now, if you excuse me, demon. I do not wish to miss the show."

"As you say, King," Jeffrey said. The Devil King vanished.

"What a…character!" Mario cried, trying not to sound disrespectful. The plumber felt that the King of Devils would be a horrible foe. "But, why was he human?"

"Indeed," Jeffrey muttered. "And as for your question, he and his top four commanders all have human forms. No one knows why, and no one dares ask, for fear of vanishing…never to return. But now a spirit and a shadow await us. Let us go."

And with that, they stepped into the Realm of the Underworld.

Down in the lowest of the depths of the Realm, there was the sound of obnoxious giggling. One would think they were coming from the two inhabitants of the room, but neither were in the condition; one, a spirit, being chained above a pit of flames, a most solemn expression on his face, and the other sitting on a chair, observing the chained one.

She had gold eyes, and black hair that fell to her shoulders. Sticking from the top of her head were two demon horns. She wore a black and maroon blended sleeveless dress that slightly parted on both sides, the front end of the dress reaching down to her thighs and the back end reaching behind her knees, and black leggings. A black cape was trailing behind her, reaching to her feet and hiding her tail. She also wore black boots and fingerless gloves.

The woman sighed heavily, revealing two demon fangs and normal teeth, before finally speaking. "Okay Nox; why the hell are you so happy?"

From the ground a shadow could be seen. However, the shadow was not pitch black, as usual shadows are, but had all the features of its once alive owner, the Demon King. With a flash, the shadow stood rightfully; with another flash, it became three dimensional. The giggling finally came to a halt.

"They have finally come, and now I will get my revenge, dear, dear Syleen," The shadow said.

"Yeah; that obviously makes _any_ demon skip around and giggle like a little school girl," Marth muttered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"SILENCE!" The King screamed. "Those smashers…all of them, and you! You'll all pay! For ending my life! For ruining my glorious reign that would've happened! For not being able to finally remove those worthless mortal worlds!"

"Mortals have done nothing to deserve such destruction," Syleen said, frowning. "Hopefully when I'm on the throne, demons may have a better chance at getting along with the mortal race!"

"Like that'll ever happen," The Shadow muttered. He snapped his fingers, and a random demon appeared. "You. Locate and observe the mortals who just entered the realm. They should start their descent soon. Tell me how many there are, their hair and eye color, and what weapon they hold." The demon nodded and vanished.

"I wonder who came, and if they came alone," Syleen thought out loud. "This realm is harsh without a guide."

"It does not matter," The Shadow said. "They won't make it all the way down here. And I will have my revenge." He began to laugh as he flatted himself again and dropped to the floor, turning back into a regular shadow. Laughter turned to that obnoxious giggling, and the shadow began to skip around again.Marth swore mentally, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

A tension rose throughout the Realm, it seemed. Everyone, the two down below and the six traveling down there, could feel it. What would the Underworld show them? What would the six traveling see? And could they reach their destination; not to mention return home alive?

A candle of hope shined in each of their hearts…

**Falcon: And that's that! Oh, and RF apologizes if the ending suxs!**

**Yoshi: Falcon…--;**

**Marth: … …can't think of anything to say…damn!**

**Falcon: Then don't speak, right? Anyway, yeah, Syleen is Nox's heir, in case you didn't quite get that. Although she's technically Demon Queen (Queen because of her age), she has to wait until the right time to actually take the throne. Yeah, it's complicated, but that's how it is. XD**

**Yoshi: Till next time then! Whether or not it's a few hours, days, or even weeks! O.o**

**Marth: Review!**


	12. Down Into the Underworld

**The descent begins! And though the Underworld was quite difficult, I _think_ I have something.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**D.K.: So, how will the Underworld be set? **

Master Hand will explain all. So, there's not much for me to say. Falco, disclaim. Pikachu, start us off.

**Falco: Right. RF doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, and your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King, Sally Lune, Young Link's friend Bridgett, the Hands' true forms, other random angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Oh yah, there's been another request for an OC count; once again we have five demons, Syleen the first to appear, the next one to appear in this chappy, and the others to appear later in the Underworld. As for angels, we have two and, of course, the lady goddess.**

**Pikachu: AWAY CHAPTER 12!**

It was a long room, with dark red walls and a soot black floor. The five smashers gulped; it was certainly intimidating. Straight ahead of them was a doorway, and this was where Jeffrey was leading them.

"The Underworld Realm consists of one hundred and fifty levels," The Guide said. "Each room looks like this, although some rooms have equipment and other things; you'll see what I mean as we descend. Our goal is to head down all one hundred and fifty levels, where the Underworld Shadows, Nox in particular, await us."

"Do we have to pass any trials?" Mario asked. "I doubt the descent will be that easy…"

"Of course there are trials," Jeffrey replied. "Some are puzzles; others are battles. There will be the occasional room that doesn't have a trial; those are the informal rooms. You'll understand more about those when we reach them."

"What kind of information is in these "Informal Rooms"?" Zelda asked.

"Codes of the Demon, and of the Devil; books about the Royals of the Underworld, from their birth to their death, their time of rule, and what passed through their rule; and other things that you will see with your own eyes," Jeffrey replied.

They reached the doorway and passed through. A flash of light, the feelings of teleportation, and the six were now facing what looked like the first room. Once again, all the way on the other side, was a doorway.

"Do not be fooled," Jeffrey said. "We have passed down to the second floor. Let us go."

When the group reached the middle of the room, the doorway closed, and devils jumped up from the ground. They had the appearance of humanoid raptors, and wore chest plates. They also held a range of weapons, from close range to long range.

Roy unsheathed his Sword of Seals, and charged forward, slicing away at the devils in front of him. Mario shot fire balls at a group of devils near him; Pikachu shocking the same group. Yoshi ate all that ran up to him. Zelda transformed into Sheik and joined Roy. Jeffrey pulled out his silver gun, took to the air, and picked off any devils that tried to ambush the smashers.

The fighting wasn't difficult, and the devils fell with ease. The doorway reopened ahead of them.

"The fights get harder as we descend," Jeffrey said after landing. "And fights won't be the only thing we have to do. Some floor trials require passing obstacles, solving riddles, and obtaining items. Zelda; did Young Link give you back the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Yes," The Hylian Princess replied, after transforming back. "However, it seems Young Link will still have prophetic dreams."

"I see," Jeffrey said. "Let's continue on."

Passing through the doorway, they reached the third floor, where more devils popped up. After quickly defeating them, the doorway to the fourth floor opened itself, and they continued on.

They fought until they reached the sixth floor, where they found themselves pitted against a trial. The level now had what looked like a raging river across it. There was no sign of a boat anywhere.

"Hmm…our first trial," Jeffrey said. "This is the River of Blood; those who fall into its depths become one with it."

"Scary…" Yoshi muttered.

"So, how do we cross?" Pikachu asked. "It's too far to jump across…can we use our third jumps?"

"I hope I can make this!" Yoshi said. "I have no third jump!"

Yoshi gulped, ran forward, jumped, and fluttered into the air. He made it across. Pikachu ran forward, jumped, double jumped, and used Quick Attack, successfully making it across as well. Zelda ran, jumped, double jumped, and performed Farore's Wind. She made it across.

Mario and Roy looked doubtful, while Jeffrey laughed. He grabbed Mario and carried him across, then went back and carried Roy across as well. They continued to the doorway and descended to the seventh floor.

The next three floors were battling; all three were easy enough though. They went through the doorway, and made their way to the eleventh floor.

The level still had the soot black floor and dark red walls, but there was a monitor embedded into the right wall. Below this monitor was a keyboard, and next to both was a lever. The level had a roof, which was soot black, and on the roof was what looked like a projector facing downwards. There was a demon occupying the level as well.

She looked to be in her mid twenties, but that didn't prove anything. She had blood red eyes, and long black hair that fell to her lower back. She, like Jeffrey, had horns, and they were the same blood red as her eyes. She wore motorcycle boots, black pants, a scarlet halter top shirt that reached just above her midriff with a black leather jacket over it. Her tail was tied around her waist.

"Sire Jeffrey," The demon said, bowing. "An honor."

"Indeed Miyra," Jeffrey said. "I see you are currently waiting for a job."

"A mercenary's life is difficult," Miyra said, after a little thought.

"I would bet," Jeffrey muttered. He turned to the smashers. "This is the Hall of the Renegades. This is where Lucifer met up with worried angels, desperate to save their families. Every transformation was, and is, recorded."

"Do you wish to see one before you continue?" Miyra asked.

"Yes," Jeffrey replied. "The seventh renegade to be made, three years ago, if you may."

"Certainly," Mirya said. She looked to the smashers. "Please stand besides the wall; although the images that will be played are transparent, it would be best to watch from the sides." The smashers nodded. Jeffrey, Roy, and Zelda backed towards the left wall, while Yoshi, Mario, and Pikachu headed towards Miyra. The demon typed a few things; then pulled the lever down.

Lucifer and two female angels appeared. The image of Lucifer was, of course, three years younger, but other than that, there looked to be no difference from the Lucifer of today. The first angel, a little off to the side, was an older woman, with long black hair and green eyes. She wore a worn dress that reached to her ankles. The second angel, who was standing in front of Lucifer, was younger, about her late teens, and had black hair as well, but was shorter, and had the same green eyes.

"A mother and daughter here to see Lucifer," Jeffrey said.

"This is the ending of the sixth," Miyra said. "It's the closest I could start without skipping over anything. The devils really need to allow us demons to start organizing things here…"

_"And so it's decided,"_ _The image of Lucifer said._ _"You're job will be to find the three jewels, and see that they do not fall into the improper hands." He placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. The angel let out a cry of pain as her wings turned black._ _"It is done."_

"_How could you do this to me mom?"_ _The newly made Renegade cried, facing the older angel. "You hate me, don't you? Don't you!"_

"_Report to your station, right away," Lucifer commanded._

"_Yes, King of Devils," The teen said, through gritted teeth. She shot her mother one last look of anger and rage before vanishing._

"_You may go; your family will be safe," Lucifer told the first angel, who nodded and flew off back the way she came; heading back to the Gate, and back to her world._

_The images vanished._

"That's horrible," Yoshi muttered.

"Now for the seventh," Miyra said.

_The image of Lucifer appeared again. He looked bored, but the sounds of footsteps and wings flapping made him looked to the doorway._

_A man, who looked to be in his mid fifties, entered the room. He had tamed red hair and calm ocean eyes. He wore a gold breastplate, with a dark yellow tunic underneath, dark yellow pants, and golden robes and boots._

_The second angel, this one a young man, looking to be about eighteen years old, flew into the room. His hair was a little longer, and, of course, he was three years younger. He landed next to the man, and the two looked to Lucifer._

"Do you recognize them Roy?" Jeffrey asked. The swordsman, with wide eyes, nodded.

"_Rick Shino, GateKeeper of the Higher Realm, welcome," Lucifer said. "You are here, like the others, to end the threat of the demons, and save your sick wife and youngest son."_

_The man, Rick, said nothing._

"_Bring me your oldest," Lucifer said. "Only then shall I do what I must." _

Rick looked to the young man, his eldest son. With a sigh, the young man walked forward, with his wings still out in their glory; stopping exactly where the girl was the previous time.

"_Name yourself," Lucifer said. "And tell me your job."_

"_Marth," The young man said. "Guardian of Nintendo's Angels' Door." _

"It seems someone was guilted here," Lucifer said, smirking. The image of the angel prince made no reply. "You know, young one, you remind me a lot of Nox."

"An honor," Marth muttered sarcastically. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying being here, and a look he shot to his father clearly showed that the GateKeeper wasn't going to be forgiven anytime soon.

_Lucifer ignored the prince's last comment. "Yes, and that is what I'll do. You are to be Nox's servant, once he comes back to life. And, since he has no body, you, as his servant, are required to be his vessel." _

"As you say…Devil King," Marth said bitterly. He didn't cry out when Lucifer turned his white wings black, like the one before him did, but there certainly was a look of pain on his face.

"_It is done," Lucifer said. He then turned to Rick. "However, there will be trouble if this young one reveals himself before the time is right." Placing a hand on the prince's forehead, the Devil King chanted a spell in his mind. This time Marth did let out a cry of pain, and fell unconscious. "I have not wiped the memories, but instead have dimmed them. I will have Nox himself reveal his duties. You may go; your family will be safe."_

_Rick flew forward, and grabbed his son. With one last look at the Devil King, he teleported back to his home. The image of Lucifer disappeared once again._

"So that's what happened," Mario muttered.

"And after seeing my brother home, he ran off," Roy muttered. "But…why did he have to run?"

"You saw it twice," Jeffrey said. "Each of the two teens gave their parents very nasty, unforgivable glares. You even saw the female's outburst. Had Marth not been knocked unconscious, perhaps he too would've shouted at his father for what had to be done. Miyra, thank you; that will be all."

"Lots of luck," Miyra said, just as a beeping sound rang off. "It seems I have a job. Excuse me." She teleported away.

"And now that we have seen that, we may continue," Jeffrey said. "Let us go."

They headed to the doorway, each of the six smashers absorbed in their thoughts. Passing though, the continued their journey, and headed to the next floor.

**Marth: And that ends that!**

**Yoshi: So a little is explained about the Underworld and we got to see what had happened on that fateful day three years ago.**

**Falcon: Just in case you're wondering, the female Renegade before Marth is Bridgett's sister, an Informer named Annette. And the older angel is the two sisters' mother.**

**Marth: With this chapter done, hopefully the next few will be updated sooner! And as for what Nox, Syleen, and myself are up to, well, that's next chapter too. **

**Falco: So uh…yeah.**

**Yoshi: Review!**


	13. A Realm Like No Other

**And here's chapter 13!**

**Pikachu: Unlucky 13…you should've updated on Friday! **

I should have, but I didn't. So, well, more with our troopers, a little look into what Nox and Marth in the lowest level are up to, and, well, you'll find out soon enough! XD

**Falco: Oh brother…-.-**

**Hey! Anyways, D.K., why don't you disclaim? **

D.K.: RF doesn't own us, SSBM, the Devils or their King, and your immortal OCs (including Nox's heir), but she does own The Demon King (and his Shadow), Sally Lune, Young Link's friend Bridgett, Bridgett's older sister Annette, the Hands' true forms, other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys and one specific devil that will be mentioned eventually, and the Underworld Realm.

**Heh, but uh…before we go, I just have to say, Nintendo4ever (and the rest of you who have been most likely thinking "When will she update?"), here it is! I would explain why I decided to delay, but it'd take too long…XD**

**Well, that's all from us for now! Chapter away!**

The twelfth level was another battle level, and the five smashers were quick to notice that while the devils' strength and weaknesses hadn't changed, it took a little longer to kill them off.

"What's that about?" Pikachu asked after the doorway opened.

"I told you the fights would get harder," Jeffrey said. "Every ten levels we descend, the devils get harder to kill. They most likely won't get stronger; instead their life points get higher."

"Probably because we're going deeper and deeper into their world," Roy assumed. Jeffrey nodded.

"Indeed," The Guide said. "Now, shall we go on?"

The six failed, however, to notice the demon that was observing them. After the group headed to the next level, the said demon still remained in the corner, watching the doorway with intense eyes.

He said nothing, and teleported back to Nox; his mission now complete.

They reached the thirtieth floor, and just finished a battle against twenty demons.

"Can we rest?" Pikachu asked. "I mean, we just went down about twenty floors without resting!"

"Let us go one more floor," Jeffrey said. "There is something I have to show you; something you all should never forget."

The six walked through the doorway, and hit the thirty-first floor, but there were no enemies or trials. Instead, off to their left, there was a cave entrance, twice the height of Ganondorf.

"What is this?" Zelda asked as they walked up to the cave entrance.

"This is the Fire Cavern; it is the only home of the Red Leaf Herb, a special herb used to make the Ancient Elixir that cures the Angel Toxicosis," Jeffrey replied. "There are no obstacles barring the way, however, the cave is very long, and the Herb grows in the very back."

"The Red Leaf Herb…" Pikachu muttered. "So if someone needs to cure an angel, they have to go through the Underworld? Talk about a drag!"

"I have a question, though," Yoshi said. "What if someone went and got all the Herbs right now and made the Elixir…wouldn't that be better?"

"The Elixir is both strong and frail," Jeffrey said, shaking his head. "Strong in its magical power, in which it can renew an angel's lost soul, no matter how much of it has vanished…and frail in its inability to strive, or "live", one might say, in any of the three realms; it cannot be taken if held out for even one day."

"They think of everything, don't they?" Mario asked bitterly. "I feel so sorry for the angels!"

"That's because of Lucifer," Jeffrey stated. Mario blinked. "However, now is not the time to explain. I hope I never have to, in fact. So, shall we take a small break?"

The demon appeared on the 150th floor and looked around. The spirit of the angel was no longer hanging from the ceiling, and he assumed that the large black flames in the corner of the level had something to do with the angel's location. Syleen had left, and Nox was watching the black flames.

The flames died down, revealing the angel, who was clearly in pain despite being a spirit. He was chained to the corner, but a snap of Nox's fingers made the chains vanish, and the spirit fell to the ground, panting.

"Ah, you're back," The shadow turned and focused on the demon. "What do you have to report?"

"There are six of them, Shadow Demon Nox; one of them the Guide Jeffrey Hand and the other five mortals," The demon said. "One with red hair and blue eyes, wielding a sword, a mouse that appears to be a Pikachu, a green dinosaur that looks to be a yoshi, a royal looking female with blue eyes and long blond hair, and a man with a red hat with a "M" on it."

"I see."

"Is this a problem?"

"Not at all. In fact, I couldn't be any happier. Dismissed." The demon vanished from the level, and Nox turned to the angel. "Looks like five of your friends and Jeffrey are trying to come here. What a fun situation this has become; isn't your brother among them?"

"Just what are you implying?" Marth asked, pulling out his blackened angel wings and taking to the air. "You're going to let them come down here, and then kill them in front of my eyes?"

"Well, that's if they can actually make it down here," The Shadow said.

"I have faith in them."

"I'm sure you do," Nox said, sounding bored. "But you know they can't kill me."

"That's because they already did, in case you failed to notice," Marth said, a small smirk on his face.

"You think you're so wise, don't you?" The Shadow fumed. "But…I guess a spy must be of that attitude, right Renegade Spy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Let me guess, you're going to keep your new job a secret as well. Make sure that your "friends" are nestled and safe with their denial—"

"That's not true," The angel interrupted. "I will tell them."

"That's what you say, but who am I to judge?" The shadow muttered. "You'll be back here soon enough; perhaps you'll find your place then. But my, wasn't Lucifer nice enough to let you change your job despite being a spirit?" The prince made no reply. "I still can't believe Syleen didn't want you! But we lost many of your kind during the war, we do need all the help we can muster. Isn't it nice to know you're needed, spy?

"I said don't call me that!"

Nox snapped his fingers again, and Marth was forced back to the wall. "You did, didn't you? But know this, and remember it well; down here, I have all the power, and you have none." Marth glared, but chose not to reply. "Very well! Very well! Ignore me; I see you would rather play with the black flames instead."

A few seconds later, it took everything the prince had to not cry out in pain.

Up on the thirty-first floor, Jeffrey suddenly stood up with a frown.

"We are moving on," He said. The other five nodded and stood up.

Within a second, the six had traveled through the doorway.

Once again, they failed to notice the demon watching them. This demon, who was the same one who was watching them before, gave a chuckle before following them.

And so the descent continued…

**Yoshi: The chapter's over! Woo!**

**Falcon: RF apologizes if the chapter seems rushed, or bad, or anything. She wasn't too sure with this one. However, the next ones should be back up to par. Not to mention she has yet ANOTHER surprise for everyone!**

**Marth: But just to clarify: while the group was going through levels 20-30, Lucifer is informed that Syleen doesn't want an angel servant. Good news for me, since I was able to lose the black wings, but since Syleen's not on the throne yet, it's bad news for my family.**

**Yoshi: So in order to keep the still out of control demons away, Marth had to take on another job, which is spying. It just means that Marth has to inform Lucifer (and soon enough Syleen) if the mortals or the angels are planning an attack or are up to something that can harm the devils and demons.**

**Falcon: So that's that. Until the next update, review!**


	14. Unexpected Surprises

**Can it be? Yes folks! It can! We're back! XD**

**Falco, Pikachu, & D.K.: (Throw a party)**

**Sorry about the fun standstill here folks; I gotta admit, I'll be glad when this fic joins _The Angels' Door _and_ Blood Links_! Nevertheless, here is the real chapter fourteen, with some trials, some battles, and _two_ surprised (one good news for everyone and the other, well, not so pleasant) that will shake the chapter! XD**

**But I do have one announcement: this break out of the block comes with a sacrifice. To the authors who submitted a demon OC that hasn't shown up yet; I'm not using the rest of the Demon OCs in this.**

**Pikachu: You mean they won't appear in this fic?**

Exactly. (People start booing) Hey. Hold up; I'm not finished yet! XD The change of plans is thus: the rest of the OCs won't be introduced beforehand, as expected. They will be in the next fic though; THEY WILL BE IN THE TOURNAMENT. So yeah, that's that.

**Falco: So, how about the disclaimer: RF doesn't own SSBM, the devils and their king, and the two demon OCs that managed to get introduced. She does, however, own The Demon King (and his Shadow), Sally Lune, Young Link's friend Bridgett, Bridgett's older sister Annette, the Hands' true forms (and names), other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, the special devil that will be formerly introduced in this chapter, and the Underworld Realm.**

**D.K.: It's time we finish this chapter; that way we can continue with the series! Away chapter!**

"Zelda! Down!"

The Hylian princess ran forward, and, as Jeffrey commanded, lunged forward instead of jumping. She could feel the heat of the flames as she passed them, rolling safely on the other side. Jeffrey smiled at Zelda's success before commanding again.

"Yoshi! Up!"

The dino jogged forward and took to the air. The flames began crawling up, and Yoshi felt their heat as he reached the peak of his double jump and began falling to the ground. He landed safely on the other side.

"Roy! Down!"

The general ran forward and copied Zelda; lunging forward as the flames descended to bar his path. He made it through successfully, but his foot caught fire. Cursing mentally, Roy performed a roll, which was successful in putting out the fire. Jeffrey gave a small shrug before his next command.

"Pikachu! Up!"

The pokemon ran forward and copied Yoshi; jumping into the air and using his double jump and Quick Attack as the flames ascended into the air. He was successful in reaching the other side, but his tail did get caught on fire, and was put out thanks to Yoshi. Jeffrey chuckled before giving out one last command.

"Mario! Down!"

The plumber ran forward and copied both Roy and Zelda. Like the princess, he was able to successfully cross without touching the descending flames, and rolled safely on the other side. Jeffrey nodded to all five before just crossing the path; the flames didn't bother him at all.

"Lucky…" Mario muttered darkly.

"Well, we overcame that trial," Jeffrey said. "I have to say that I am impressed; no average mortal could survive the tasks were doing, not to mention how fast we're going."

"Lives are at stake," Zelda said. Jeffrey nodded.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Come; the ninety-seventh floor awaits us."

"How much time has passed?" Yoshi asked. "It's hard to tell the time of day in here…"

"We could be days, weeks, or time may have even been stopped," Jeffrey said. "We will find out when we make it back out of here."

They continued to the doorway, and appeared on the next floor. The doorway on the other side was closed; runes littered the entire floor.

"Another puzzle…" Roy muttered. "We've been doing puzzles since the eightieth floor! When will we go back to battling?"

"The one hundredth floor…" Jeffrey muttered. "Yes…the one hundredth floor…where we will see…" His voice faded.

"See who?" Pikachu asked.

"Let us focus on this puzzle first," Jeffrey replied. "When we reach the hundredth floor, you'll find the answer to that yourself. Stay here." He extended his wings to their fullest, and flew over to the sealed door. The five smashers looked at each other as the demon observed the door and flew back.

"We have to find the runes on the door?" Zelda asked.

"Correct," Jeffrey replied. "There are six runes, so it looks like I'll have to join in on the fun as well. I'll carry each of you to a specific rune on the floor. Upon matching the correct person to the correct rune, order doesn't matter, we'll open the door. Zelda; we'll do you first."

The demon grabbed Zelda by the arms and flew off. The two inspected the runes until Jeffrey spied what he was looking for.

"Let's try this rune first," he said, lowering Zelda onto the rune. It was a success; the rune glowed. "One down, five more to go. Let's do Roy next."

Jeffrey flew over and grabbed Roy. The two inspected the runes until Jeffrey spied what he was looking for.

"Let's see…" he muttered, lowering the general onto the rune; it was a success as well. "Two down. Next is Mario."

Jeffrey was able to find the runes that were on the door, but the first two attempts were failures; the runes didn't glow. Upon lowering Mario onto the third rune he spied, however, it was a success. "Interesting…next is Yoshi."

The demon tried the two runes he saw before, but like Mario, both of them didn't glow. The two inspected the floor before Jeffrey found the rune he was looking for. Upon lowering Yoshi onto it, it glowed. "Interesting…"

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"That's my secret," Jeffrey replied. "Now, let's get Pikachu out of the way."

After lowering Pikachu onto a rune, and landing on the last one, the door opened. They continued on, entering the ninety-eight floor.

It was another trial room; a gigantic pit covered most of the room. On the other side was, of course, the door. In the center of the room were bunches of moving platforms.

"Our way of getting to the other side," Jeffrey said. "The gravity of this room is heavier than normal; I can fly."

"Can we still jump?" Mario asked.

"Certainly," Jeffrey replied. "One cannot fly; that is all."

The six began jumping onto the platforms, safely crossing over to the other side.

"Timing…" Yoshi muttered.

"Hmm?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing."

They entered the doorway, and reached the next floor. It was a library; filled with many different books. The binders of the books didn't have the title names, however; instead they had names of demons.

"What are in these books?" Yoshi asked.

"The books of the demons hold anything and everything, really," Jeffrey replied. "Hmm…ah, I have a few new books." He pointed to a line of five books; all bearing the name "Jeffrey Hand" on them. Below those books were two more, bearing the name "Jeremy Hand".

"How do we get them back to the mansion?" Mario asked.

"I'll take care of that," Jeffrey replied. "I want the two of you to keep on going however. I'll catch up shortly."

"The one hundredth floor…" Pikachu said. "I'm getting excited! Wow!"

The five smashers looked at each other and nodded before continuing on.

"STOP HIM!" He could hear the shadow's angry voice as he dodged his pursuer's attacks. "CAPTURE HIM! DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!"

He was amazed the shadow did not give chase itself; he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the gate in time. But then again, there were the others.

He smiled as he ran. The hundredth floor…that wasn't too far away at all. Not to mention they would keep descending…until he met up with them.

"Pardon!" He shouted, knocking a demon barring his path. His companion stared long and hard before realizing what was going on.

"The Crystal Prince has escaped!" the demon shouted, helping his companion up. "To arms! To arms! We must recapture the Renegade!"

As Jeffrey had predicted, the floor did consist of a battle. There were about fifty of them, all one of three types. There were a group of five gorilla humanoid-like ones, some with white fur, others with gray, that all wore dull chest plates. They bore blunt weapons. There was also a group of five hawk humanoid ones wearing leather gear and bearing traditional weapons. The rest of the devils were all common.

Upon entering the floor, all eyes turned to the five smashers, except for the gorilla like devils. Pikachu felt nervous as the others got into combat formation.

"We split and charge," Mario whispered softly. "Pikachu, get those hawk like ones. Roy, for the gorilla like ones. The rest of us get the common."

"Let's go!" Yoshi cried, rushing forward. He was soon followed by the others, who quickly engaged the devils.

Roy quickly cut through the group he was assigned to; defeating four of the five. The last one, he noticed, still had its back turned to him. Roy readied his sword as the creature turned around, but the sword fell to the ground. The general couldn't move; he almost forgot how to even breathe.

For the devil that was facing him had the same face as Giga Bowser…

"Y…y…you!" he cried, quickly picking up his blade. "You are…you…"

The devil roared before charging towards Roy. It was knocked back, however, by a pair of golden bullets.

"That was Genes' wish," Jeffrey replied, walking up to the stunned swordsman. Roy turned to him. "And given his strengths, skills, and appearance, he appears he would fit in perfectly with the Earth Devils."

"Earth…Devils?" Roy asked.

"There six types," Jeffrey replied, shooting at the devil again. "First are the Common Devils, who serve no one. They are the pawns. Then there are the Earth Devils, who follow the first of Lucifer's four commanders. After them are the Sea Devils, who follow the second of Lucifer's four commanders. After them are the Air Devils, who follow the third commander, and the Death Devils, who follow the fourth commander. Last but not least are the Elite Devils, who follow Lucifer himself. Right now we are battling against the Common, Earth, and Air Devils."

"I…see," Roy said. Jeffrey fired a round of bullets at the devil as the swordsman charged forward, unleashing his Flare Blade on it. The devil let out a roar before falling to the ground dead.

"I will help the others," Jeffrey said.

"Yeah…" Roy muttered. "I…I need to think…" The demon understood. After nodding, he charged towards the other fights. Roy sheathed the Sword of Seals, and sat down.

He had much to think about…

**Falcon: And that ends the TRUE chapter fourteen!**

**Yoshi: Yay! We're back! (Does a happy dance)**

**Marth: And what a way to bring this back! Not to mention she decides to add me to the mix as well.**

**Falcon: Yup! And it seems you're making a break for it. Cool!**

**Marth: It makes me wonder what will happen next.**

**Yoshi: Methinks this fic will come to an ending soon. Well, please review!**


	15. Escape!

**So…let's see if we can keep the momentum going, eh?**

Falco: It's about time too!

**Forgiveness please, friends. I've been busy with life and work, and as for free time, well, whatever isn't pledged to video games is definitely pledged to writing!**

**D.K.: You're starting to get busy, aren't you?**

Yeah…and it stinks, really. I feel like I'm drifting…but no worries! I'm not going to leave the site! Now, let's move on to more pleasant topics, like the ficcy! XD

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, the devils and their king, and the two demon OCs that managed to get introduced. She does, however, own The Demon King (and his Shadow), Sally Lune, Young Link's friend Bridgett, Bridgett's older sister Annette, the Hands' true forms (and names), other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, the special devil that will be formerly introduced in this chapter, and the Underworld Realm.**

**Let's get started, shall we? Away chapter 15!**

By their speed, and his own, he guessed that he would see them around…the-one-hundredth-twentieth floor.

But there were the demons and devils currently behind him.

Marth passed through a doorway, reaching the previous floor above. The doorway slammed shut, and the sounds of his pursuers hitting the closed door made him laugh. He knew the doorway would open eventually, but still, the more time he had to flee, the better.

And soon everyone reached the one-hundredth-twentieth floor. Roy, still deep in though, completely ignored the faded spirit that literally ran right through him. Mario and Yoshi noticed him however, and soon everyone did when he ran straight into Jeffrey.

"Whoa!"

"What the--?"

"Easy there!" Jeffrey cried. "A messenger?"

"Not exactly…" Marth said, grinning sheepishly. It took a second before it fully registered in everyone's minds who was standing there.

"Brother!" Roy was the first to hit that realization. "You…you escaped?"

"It was dumb luck," the spirit said in reply. "But yeah, I got out. I ran off, and here I am."

"Then that means we must head back up," Jeffrey said. "You're being followed, correct?" Marth nodded. "I wouldn't expect Nox to let you go so easily…well, let's first get you back to where you belong. Explain to the other smashers briefly what's going on; then grab someone and head for the gate. Do you have any idea where the anchor is?"

"I'm guessing my back," the Renegade replied, pulling out his wings.

"Right in between the wings, eh?" Jeffrey asked. He pulled out a knife. "Well, that's where the energy's coming from, so I'm guessing the back too." Before anyone could say a word, the demon stabbed the knife right in between the black wings.

There was a flash, and a spiral of black energy appeared and faded. They watched in fascination as the spirit briefly hung in midair, turned into a ball of light, and trail off to the surface world.

"Wow!" Pikachu cried. "Wow! He was like…a shooting star!"

"A good percent of shooting stars are angels returning from the heavens to their bodies," Jeffrey replied.

"Impressive," Mario said. "But we should get out of here now, right?"

"Of course," Jeffrey said in reply. "Come! We must return to our world! The quicker we do the better!"

It didn't take Marth long to turn back to normal and inform the other smashers of what was going on. He certainly received a warm welcome, and hearing the others were fine and on their way eased everyone a little.

"I mean, three days went by, and we haven't heard from them," Luigi said.

"So, we have to keep the Underworld Gate open?" Falcon asked. "I'm in. Let me come with you."

"We'll need a few to remain as guards," Marth said. "I'm sure demons and devils in the first few levels won't stand idly by as we keep the gate open."

"I have three Warp Stars on me," Kirby said, pulling them out. "So I'll take one, Falcon will take the second, and…"

"I'll take the third," Dr. Mario said.

"Make sure my dad gets back!" Pichu cried.

"And my bro," Luigi said.

"And my bro!" Jeremy Hand cried, barging into the room. He had light orange eyes and messy black hair. A red jacket hung over his tan shirt, dark red pants reached to his ankles, and he wore white sneakers. His horns stuck out to the sides, and his tail was wrapped around his body. "I don't want Jeffrey stuck down there! I don't know the chant that opens the gate!"

"Rest easy, guys," Falcon said. "We won't let them stay down there! Let's take to the skies!"

A few second later, three warp stars and a Renegade Angel flew towards the southern hidden island, heading for the center…where the Underworld Gate stood.

"Wow…talk about depressing," Falcon muttered, observing the barren wasteland that was their destination.

"We'll head in; I'll stay on the fifth floor, while Kirby stays as guard on the first," Dr. Mario suggested. "Any disagreement?"

"Not really," Marth replied.

"Same here," Falcon added.

"Then we're heading in. Good luck!" Kirby cried, following the doc into the Realm. Flexing his fingers and stretching his arms, Falcon walked over to the left gate and positioned himself accordingly. He sighed, preparing. Behind him, he knew Marth was doing likewise.

Jeffrey unleashed a hailstorm of bullets behind him as the six ran for the top. They passed the hundredth floor with no problems, ignoring the bodies of the devils that lay there.

Over on the fifth floor, Dr. Mario stood in the middle of the room, battling against devils coming into the room from both ways. He unleashed a number of megavitamins in all directions, and caught a good number in a strong Doctor Tornado.

It was with relief that the smashers realized they could pass through the trials without having to do them again. Once they reached the other end of the room, the traps redid themselves, ready for the next person to dare try to reach the Underworld's bottom.

Making good time, they had no problems as they head up ten, twenty, thirty, even forty levels. Making a short stop on the fiftieth floor to catch their breaths, Jeffrey quickly closed his eyes and focused.

"Well, we've managed to distance ourselves, but I doubt they'll forget what we did," Jeffrey finally said. "Be ready to run; once we pass the doorway, the gate will begin to close on us."

"What?" Mario asked. "How can we make it up fifty floors before that gate closes on us?"

"We can't," Jeffrey replied. "Which is why I freed Marth and sent him back to his body; he knows the way here, since he's a Renegade. Knowing him, he got a few reinforcements: someone to help keep the gate close, and a few others to make sure they can keep the gate open for us."

"But even if they aren't attacked, they can't hold out forever, right?" Pikachu asked. Jeffrey nodded. "Then let's hurry up and go! I can run it!"

"I can too!" Yoshi cried.

Jeffrey looked over to Mario and Roy; both nodded in agreement. Zelda quickly turned into Sheik before nodding as well.

"Very well then, onward we go!"

The sound of the gates starting to move made Kirby jump, and he quickly zoomed out to see what was going on. Both Falcon and Marth were now pushing against the gates, making sure they didn't close. Kirby quickly ran up next to the racer and lent a hand.

The fiftieth floor soon became the fortieth floor, which soon became the thirtieth floor. Any trials that required the smashers to jump had a bridge ready for them, and for battle levels, all they had to do was flee.

"You guys!" It took them only ten minuets to reach the doc on the fifth floor. Dr. Mario was grinning happily. "Hurry! Only four more floors!"

Pikachu was the first to pop out of the Underworld; the gates were at the halfway point. Yoshi quickly jumped out as well, followed by Sheik. Roy, Dr. Mario, and Mario also came out, and Jeffrey was the last.

"Close the gates!" Jeffrey cried. Marth, Falcon, and Kirby all jumped out of the way, letting them slam shut.

Jeffrey Hand first observed his smashers, all of whom were panting; regaining their strength. He then looked over to where the three Warp Stars and the Star Chariot were. With a smile and a sigh, he spoke.

"Fantastic job everyone. Mission complete."

**Marth: That ends it!**

**Falcon: A little jumpy here and there, but I do understand RF's desire to distance herself away from the Underworld. Hey, well, at least she has some ideas for what to do when—**

**Marth: (Covers Falcon's mouth) Shut up! Do you want to spoil?**

**Yoshi: Don't mind Falcon over there, but hmm…it appears there's two chapters left! Wow! Only two left! The next one and the Epilouge!**

**Falcon: Mmph mmmppha mmph!**

**Yoshi: We all agree! XD Acutally, I have no idea what he just said, so yeah…anyway, review!**


	16. A Letter of Farewells

**Hmm…the second to last chapter is here, and boy do I have plans! (Evil grin)**

**Falco: I…don't like that… O.o**

**Pikachu: A letter of farewells? Wait…is that the same letter as…**

**You bet it is; although most of you guys probably forgot all about it, with the huge hiatus and all…nevertheless, we're going to have one last angsty feel before the fic ends.**

**D.K.: I thought the last of the angst was before the Underworld…**

**So did I…but then I remembered this. Actually, I'm hoping this is the angst that wrenches the heart out in sympathy. XD**

**Pikachu & Falco: Yeah…**

**D.K.: RF doesn't own SSBM, the devils and their king, and the two demon OCs that managed to get introduced. She does, however, own The Demon King (and his Shadow), Sally Lune, Bridgett and Annette, the Hands' true forms (and names), other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, and the devil Giga Bowser.**

**I've wanted to write this chapter for quite a while now, and I hope to achieve what I set out to do. Away chapter!**

"So many things have happened," Bowser said. "Perhaps this is one huge lesson for us all; never _ever_ underestimate our friends, or our sanity."

"Yeah," Pichu said, nodding. "So, Nox isn't coming back then?"

"I don't think he can," Yoshi said. "But not to worry; a new foe will appear among us soon enough, right?"

"That's our problem: we make too many enemies," Bowser said. "And you're not helping with that either!" He added fiercely, turning and pointing at Marth, who grinned apologetically. "Now, what is it you do?"

"Spy," was the prince's reply. "Just watch what you say; if you're planning on threatening the creatures of the lower world…or their majesties…you'll have the entire demon and devil race against you."

"Well, at least we know, right?" Pikachu asked, shrugging.

"Sure," Pichu replied, smiling. "Oh, but if we say good things about them, would that mean they'd leave us alone?"

"Does that mean you're letting the next demon royal and Lucifer know about the tournament?" Luigi asked.

"I have to, since there are demons involved," Marth replied. "But since Syleen, who's going to be the next queen, is participating, we won't have any trouble there. As for King Lucifer, there aren't any devils involved, so I'm sure he won't care."

"Do you know a Renegade Angel named Annette?" Young Link asked.

"Annette? Yeah, sure I do," Marth replied. "She became a Renegade before I did. She's on a secret mission for King Lucifer, so she wasn't able to stay, but we've chatted before."

"But if you didn't remember being a Renegade…" Roy began.

"I saw her before you guys came," the angel said. "She's a nice person, although she gets riled up when her mother's mentioned. Not that I can't blame her; I'm still sore with Father personally."

"I thought so—wait a minuet!" Roy suddenly shouted. "The letter! Father's letter! It's for you!"

"Oh yeah! That letter Sally gave you!" Peach said.

"I should have it right…here," Roy said triumphantly, pulling the envelope out and handing it to the angel.

It was true; Marth did recognize the handwriting on the front to be his father's. With a small frown, he opened the envelope, only to find two folded up pieces of paper. He unfolded one, and the frown soon turned to shock. "Roy!"

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, grabbing the paper. "'To the Lady Alicia. It is with most regret that we must inform you that your husband, Sir Rick, has passed away.' What? Father's…dead…?"

"Oh no!" Kirby cried.

"I'm so sorry," Zelda said. "When did he die?"

"The date says he died…a year ago," Roy said in reply. "I guess it was good we read this first; what does Father's letter say?"

The general turned to the angel, who was reading the letter. The look on his face was difficult to read, but one could sense sorrow somewhere.

"Brother?" Roy asked. "What does it say?" Marth made no reply. Instead he quickly ran out of the room, letting the letter drift to the floor.

"Marth! What's wrong?" Yoshi cried. Roy walked forward and picked the letter up.

"This…" he began, but his voice faded. He cleared his throat and tried again. "This is…a letter of farewell."

"What does it say?" Young Link, Pichu, and Kirby asked.

"Yeah, what did it say, to make Marth fall apart like that…?" Bowser muttered.

Roy cleared his throat out again before reading the letter. "'To my cherished son…"

'_As I write this, I know my life is coming to an end. Promises of eternity are truly nothing more than lies…for I know I will soon fight in a battle that I will not see the end of._

'_There are perhaps a million things I would like to say to you; many of them being apologies for committing a crime I truly despise. Scoffing at a crime from far away; then committing it. The word 'hypocrite' does not even deserve me as a being._

'_Nonetheless, I want you to know that I have anticipated what you would do, have done, and I do not feel obliged to have your forgiveness. Yet I do not want you to dwell in regret forever should, when, I fight the battle I would not see to the end of. The heart is truly a mysterious object, and I do know that while you have shown anger, you truly have not shown hate. Words can mean so much more at times; at others, they can be nothing more than what they are, words._

'_I know I will not see you before this battle, and I know this letter is perhaps not even close enough compared seeing you face to face. However, I do want you to know that I would never want your spirit weighed down with regret forever, and I feel that paper and ink are more suited than empty promises._

'_That being said, I want you to know that the falseness of the black wings is slowly slipping away. I'm sure you've noticed this as well. I know Syleen will be a splendid queen, and I know that, despite who you must report to, your new job of sneaking around, like a shadow, will suit you very well. It reminds me of years long past, when you did such things as a child. I will never forget those days._

'_My generation, like myself, is a failure. However, perhaps I have opened a new path for you; one that could change the world for the better. Perhaps the young black angels of your generation can change the opinion of a foolish past-minded race, and see to the simple truth: the color of one's wings does not matter. Not at all._

'_Keep in mind my last advice, and also of my love; no matter what the circumstance, no matter the actions, no matter anything at all in this existence, know that I will always be your father, and I will always cherish and love you._

'_From your foolish father…with all his love.'_

"That's…holy…" Bowser muttered. "Wow…I can't even think of how to respond to something like that…all I can say is, your father is a hell lot better than my uncle…"

"To atone for one's crime, and to even see the positive of what appears to be a complete negative situation," Zelda muttered. "Such courage…"

"There will be regret; there always is," Jeffrey, who stood behind Bowser, said. Everyone turned to him.

"Is my brother alright?" Roy asked.

"Of course," Jeffrey replied. "I would assume he would feel sorrow for Sir Rick's death, and regret for past action, but I assure you, others who share the same situation are the best ones to talk to. Jeremy understands his pain, perhaps even more so."

"What happened?" Pichu asked.

"Our mother was quite the foolish one," Jeffrey replied, shaking his head. "She was a noble demon on the surface; inside her, the true 'her', however, wasn't so noble. She inspired many an idea that harmed mortals, and she tried forcing Jeremy and I into thinking such dishonoring ways."

"But you never did, right?" Bowser asked.

"If anything, when she died, I can say I was in Marth's position," Jeffrey replied. "I could see where she was coming from, even if I didn't like it, and regret, although not forever, that I could not make amends before her death. But Jeremy truly did hate our mother for what she did, and the pain of everything was perhaps a hundred times worse than mine."

"That's so sad…" Game Watch muttered sadly.

"We all make mistakes, and we must learn from those mistakes," Jeffrey said. "But I do agree with what Sir Rick is saying; perhaps the idea of the Renegade Angels who betrayed their fellow kin is too far back in the past. I believe, as so few of you mortals believe, the color of one's skin does not make him any better or worse. The same exact thing can be said about an angel's wings."

"They're just a different color," Luigi said. "But that doesn't mean anything, right? Renegade Angels are still Angels. They still hold the power of light inside themselves. They still have the immortality. Right?"

"Exactly correct," Jeffrey said. "Instead of focusing on yesterday, let us focus on tomorrow, and see how bright we can make it today."

"What does that mean?" Fox asked.

"While we live in today, we should focus on making tomorrow brighter instead of yesterday darker!" Pichu replied.

"You're right," Fox agreed. "And so we shall."

"Let's make a vow of it, and let everything that has happened to us serve as a reminder," Mario said. "We'll vow to show the normal people that immortals do exist, and they're not as different as they think them to be. We'll also vow to show the angels the Renegades aren't like the Renegades of the past; that they CAN be trusted, no matter their job. And we'll also vow, while we live in today, to make tomorrow brighter, instead of yesterday darker! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Jeffrey could only watch in happiness as the smashers all cried that one word. He knew change was coming.

And he knew everything was going to be fine.

**Yoshi: AND THAT ENDS THE CHAPTER!**

**Marth: We start out with a sad situation…and finish off with a happy ending…wow.**

**Falcon: But remember, we still have ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! WOO!**

**Marth: Then _The Demon's Staff_ begins! And I'm sure it's a fic everyone's been looking forward to seeing!**

**Yoshi: Well, with the Immortal's Tournament, a villain no one would suspect, a treasure that will eclipse everything ((Sarcastically) bet ya don't know what that weapon's name is! (Winks) XD), perhaps some more life lessons, and a definite sad ending that will close the fic up, you'll be it'll be something everyone wants to see!**

**Falcon: But first, the Epilogue, which should appear soon. Until then, REVIEW!**


	17. Epi: Tournament of Proof

**Wow…dare I say it? Okay, I will! This fic…is done! YAY!**

**D.K.: So, this is the last chapter I'll help introduce with you…it's a little saddening. (Sniffs)**

No worries, Kong; you'll appear up here in other fics, of course.

**D.K.: (Grins)**

**Falco: It's about time too. Honestly, this should've been done months ago!**

**It should've, I know. But it…well…as you can see. But how about we close the second fic of the Fantasy Series? Pikachu, disclaim one last time for us!**

**Pikachu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, the devils and their king, and the two demon OCs that managed to get introduced. She does, however, own The Demon King (and his Shadow), Sally Lune, Bridgett and Annette, the Hands' true forms (and names), other angels and demons that don't belong to you guys, and the devil Giga Bowser.**

**For everyone who submitted a contender for the tournament (and even for those of you who haven't), information concerning them will be located after everything is said and done. But for now, let's get this fic finished with; I have future plans, and I'll leave it at that. XD**

**Pikachu & Falco: Away final chapter!**

"So, how many competitors overall?"

"Let's change it, and make it twenty: ten angels, Normal or Renegade, and ten demons, Noble or Despised."

"But what if they--?"

"No worries Falcon."

Jeffrey and Falcon sat in the former's office, debating. With all the trouble behind them and the rest of the smashers, preparations for the Immortals Tournament were beginning at last.

Falcon looked over the list of angels who had singed up for the tourney. "So…ten, eh? Hmmm…Mrs. Nina's a fighter too?"

"She placed second in a tournament of Informers a few years ago, and won another one about three hundred years ago."

Falcon whistled. "Wow…" He looked back to the list. "Let's see…I think I got ten competitors!"

"We'll need three more on the demon side, though," Jeffrey said, frowning. "It seems most of Danga would rather watch."

"Wait…do we have enough room in the stadium?" Falcon asked.

"We have more than enough, even with all the mortals that will be coming," Jeffrey replied. "Not to mention we are broadcasting this as well."

"Right," Falcon said sheepishly. "Forgot about that. Sorry."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, in the mansion's lounge, the rest of the smashers listened to what had happened down in the Underworld.

"What a tale," Dr. Mario commented. "And to hear Giga Bowser was a devil!"

"But he died so…quickly," Roy said.

"Don't count him out yet," Ganondorf, who was reading one of Jeffrey's books, said. "According to this, devils revive over time. We'll probably see him again."

"I agree," Young Link said. "Don't know why…I just do."

"So, the Immortals Tournament's in the works!" Falco said. "Any knows who's going to be in it?"

"I'm sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be," Peach said. "And if Master Hand's going to be in it, I'm sure Mrs. Nina will too."

"How about you, Marth?" Pichu asked. "Going to join?"

"Of course," the prince replied, grinning. "It's a tournament of proof, after all."

"I would too," Falco agreed. "That's true, but that would also mean I'd be given a chance to try and kick both our guardian's butts! I'd take it!"

"So would I!" the little mouse agreed. "Might help me gain some fans!"

"But you should be glad you have such loyal fans," Zelda said.

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "If we totaled how many truly and honestly loyal fans we all have, you, Game Watch, Falcon, and Dr. Mario would probably win."

"Yay!" Pichu shouted, jumping around the room.

"Hah! Marth, Roy, and I would probably have the least!" Link said. "Not that I doubt they're there, of course!"

"Hey! Back to the topic here!" Falco cried. "Who else?"

"Think Nivian and Sally would?" Peach asked.

"Probably," Link replied. "And the next demon royal is also coming, right?"

"Lady Syleen," Game Watch said, matter-of-factly. "Yes."

"I don't get the Underworld," Pikachu said. "If Syleen's the next royal, why isn't she Demon Queen now?"

"One year must pass in which the shadow is what he is, one month is to prepare the throne, and a week or two for the rest of the preparations," Roy said. Everyone stared at him. "I read about it."

"They're all insane…" Pikachu muttered. "But please don't tell them I said that!" He added hastily, looking over at Marth, who looked mildly amused. He gave a small nod.

"Nah, he won't," Bowser said. "I bet they're used to hearing that!"

"I can't wait for the tourney!" Young Link cried. "I mean, this is going to be so cool!"

"But we still have to wait three months," Kirby said. "That's too long!"

"It isn't, really," Dr. Mario countered. "We have to find the competitors and give them time to train. Remember, angels and demons have plenty of power to use, not to mention most have two weapons to balance out. In fact, some balance using three weapons!"

"Oh well…umm…" Kirby closed his eyes in though. "Uh…well, it's still…"

"He has a point, I suppose," Falco said. "But I still agree with Kirby."

"Nothing we can do," Fox said.

"I agree with that!" Falcon said, entering the room.

"What's the word?" Fox asked.

"Well, Master Hand's deciding stages, but it might be pushed back," Falcon said. "We need three more demon competitors."

"Damn!" Falco swore. "Come on! That sucks!"

"I'm sure we'll find three demons willing to fight," Ness said. "Call it intuition."

"Well, we find the three, let all the competitors know they're competing, and give everyone five months to train," Falcon said. Outbursts broke out. "I know! I know! But I promise you, the tourney will be worth the wait!"

"It better be!" Bowser complained.

"So, what do we do?" Mario asked.

"What else?" Falcon asked. Everyone gave nods. "Well, let's go!"

**Marth: And that ends the fic!**

**Falcon: WOO! WE'RE FINALLY DONE! XD**

**Yoshi: Okay, let's clarify a few things: one: RoyalFanatic's being very lazy, so instead of making these OCs, she wants three people who _haven't_, I repeat, _HAVEN'T_ made one yet to have a chance.**

**Marth: The second thing: the tournament's still on! It will be the first few chapters of the next fic, actually.**

**Falcon: The third thing: to all those who have made an OC already, if you want to change and/or add anything at all to your character, by all means, go right ahead!**

**Yoshi: That's it, right? I think so. So then, from all of us here, review! And TILL THE NEXT FIC!**


End file.
